


They'll Never Know

by baeconandeggs, ChrisArrow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, BAE2017, Barebacking, Incest, M/M, Smut, age gap, underaged baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArrow/pseuds/ChrisArrow
Summary: After years the brothers Chanyeol and Baekhyun meet again and what grows between them is no brotherly love.





	They'll Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR: [_Arrow_ (AFF)](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/633598)  
> PROMPT#: 428  
> 
> 
> Disclaimer: The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note:My dear prompter. I hope that you like how this story turned out. I had much fun writing it and hope that it's all to your like. Thank you very much for leaving this prompt! Also a huge thank you to the BAE Mods who were so freakingly patient with me. Thank you! ♥

It was an early Saturday morning and normally he still would've been asleep at such a time, where the sun barely peeked through the leaves of the trees, but somehow it was different this day. He couldn't lay down anymore and needed to walk around a little. Comfortably dressed, he wandered around the plot of his family's residence. The enormous garden was like a park, with many windy paths, colorful flowerbeds and trees everywhere.

Throwing a look over his shoulder he noticed that he was already quite far away from the main house but the small, inconspicuous looking path he was walking down didn't seem to end any time soon and he was curious where it would lead him to. After another good time of walking, he then suddenly found himself standing in front of a small house. Confused, he looked at the white building, wondering if it always had been there and why he didn't know about it. Slowly, he stepped towards the house, directly walking over to one of the windows. He peeked inside, narrowing his eyes a little. He could see a small couch with a coffee table and assumed that this must've been the living room of the house. Since some of the blinds were closed, the insides of the house were darkened and he couldn't see much more.

Still wondering that he never known of the existence of this small house, he made his way back to the mansion. As he stepped into the hall, a maid crossed his path. "Good morning, young master," she greeted him, bowing formally. "I hope you had a good sleep. Do you want me to get you some breakfast?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "But, I've got a question."

"Yes?" the young uniformed woman asked. "What is it?"

"There's this house at the end of the garden. I've never seen it before," the girl looked to the ground, lowering her head as he looked at her. "Is someone living there?"

"Yes, young master," she answered.

"Who?" he wanted to know.

"Your...your brother, young master."

To cover up his actual surprise, he only nodded, sent the maid away and then made his way to his private rooms.

So, his brother lived there? In that small, white house? In wonder, he raised a brow. He didn't even know that his brother was back in Korea. The last time his parents talked about their younger son, he overheard them saying that he would study at a boarding school in Japan. He hadn't seen in a while; more than five years to be exactly. He wondered since when he was back.

"Chanyeol."

At his mother's voice calling for him, he turned around, throwing away his thoughts. "Good morning, mother," he said, bowing his head. "Already awake?

The woman nodded, showing her son a smile. "I've got some things to do," she told him. "Tonight is the banquet, after all."

"I didn't forget," Chanyeol said. "The tailor has already brought me my suit."

"That's good. You know that many important business partners will be present. We count on you."

A smile formed on Chanyeol's lips. "I won't disappoint you, mother," he said. "But now excuse me, I'd like to take a bath."

"Ah, just go. Don't let yourself be stopped," his mother returned the smile. "I'll see you tonight."

She walked away and disappeared in one of the countless rooms of the house and Chanyeol watched her until she was out of his sight. "We count on you," he repeated his mother's words, smirking. Of course they did. They always counted on him. Without him and his sharp mind the company wouldn't be where it was right now.

Park Enterprises was a business empire. Launched as a small company, it developed into one of the largest and most powerful companies in Korea. The estimated annual turnover is well over 1 billion dollars and it was all thanked to Chanyeol, that the sales increased. His extensive knowledge and keen business sense contributed to the fact that the company became known beyond the national borders. Despite his young age, Chanyeol was a respected businessman and some of his parents partners insisted that his signature signed the contracts.

Chanyeol was powerful and feared and with his 23 years of living nation's youngest multimillionaire and successful businessman. He already owned half of the company and knew that it wouldn't take long until his parents would announce him the next sole ruler of the company. He couldn't await it.

The evening came quickly and many people crowded the great hall and the dining room of the mansion. Wealthy businessmen, politicians and other people of the high society crossed Chanyeol's way. Dressed in tailored suit, with his ginger brown hair perfectly styled, he charmed women and men with his looks with his extensive knowledge. He had some great small talks but at some point he got bored.

Looking around, his eyes fell onto his mother. She wore a sour expression after a maid had whispered something to her and stomped away. Curious, Chanyeol went after her and found himself, just a few minutes later, in front of the hidden house, he had discovered earlier the morning.

His mother disappeared into the house, slamming the front door shut behind her. He crept over to the house, peeking through one of the windows. His mother was there, standing in front of a petite young man. It must've been his brother. He wasn't much taller than her, even smaller now since she was wearing heels. He looked at her with frightened eyes and Chanyeol frowned. Why was he so afraid? When his mother then, all of the sudden, slapped the boy across the cheek, he flinched. He didn't miss the painful grimace the boy made, how he knitted his brows together. Why the hell did his mother just slap him?

When his mother seemed to leave the house, Chanyeol hid behind the wall. He watched as she stomped away, clutching at her dress to keep it from dragging over the floor. For a second, Chanyeol decided to leave too, but then he threw another look through the window. The boy was still standing in the middle of the room, desperately crying. His narrow shoulders were shaking from his sobbing. Chanyeol stepped towards the front door. He knew it wasn't locked, his mother was able to enter the house, after all. Should he knock? Would the boy even hear him knocking over his crying?

He twisted the doorknob without knocking beforehand and opened the door. He stepped into the house, turning his head to the left. The boy was there, standing a few inches away from a kitchen island that was part of an open living and dining area. "Hello," Chanyeol cleared his throat, causing the smaller to flinch.

"W-who are you?" the boy asked with a slightly shaking, tear choked voice.

At first, Chanyeol remained silent and just looked at the peite human in front of him. It was indeed his little brother. He would recognize those soft, brown puppy eyes and button nose everywhere; even after so many years. "Baekhyun."

Baekhyun flinched again, taking a step back. "Who are you?" he asked again, still moving backwards.

Chanyeol smiled at his brother. "It's me, Chanyeol."

Finally stopping from moving away, Baekhyun looked at him with now, wide open eyes. "Chanyeol?"

"Yes," Yeol nodded. "It's me."

"What are you  doing here?" Baekhyun asked, wiping his wet eyes and cheeks with the sleeve of his shirt. "You shouldn't be here."

"I should ask you?!" Chanyeol said, taking a step forwards. "Since when are you here? I thought you're in Japan."

Baekhyun lowered his head, glancing to the floor. "I'm here for a while," he eventually mumbled.

"Since when?" Chanyeol demanded an answer.

"Since..last summer..."

A gasp left the young company heir. "Yo-what?! You're here for almost a whole year? Where have you been? I've never seen you around."

"I'm not allowed to leave the house," the boy whispered, eyes still on the floor. "The lady of the house has forbidden it."

"The lady?" Chanyeol raised a brow. "You mean, mother?"

Baekhyun didn't answer the question and Chanyeol let out a soft sigh. He was shocked that his younger brother was back in Korea for almost one year and he didn't even notice it. "Why was she here? And don't lie to me, I've seen how she hit you."

Silence filled the room.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol voiced out. "Look at me and answer my question. Why was she here?"

"I..I've dropped a vase.."

"You've dropped a vase?"

Baekhyun nodded and made a small hand gesture towards the kitchen area. Chanyeol took a step to peek behind the kitchen island where shades of a broken porcelain vase covered the floor. "So, you really want to tell me that she came here and hit you, because you've dropped a fucking vase?!"

When the boy stayed silent, Chanyeol shook his head. "Baekhyun, please," he said. "Did she really slap you because of this?"

"She..," the boy began. "She always does..."

"What!?" Chanyeol wasn't able to hide his shock. "It's just a vase."

"It was an expensive one from China..." Baekhyun glanced up for the first time in a while. "But please, don't tell her that I've told you."

"You mean, because she'll come back and hit you again?"

The smaller's eyes fell to the floor again.

Chanyeol was pissed, really pissed. Not that he just found out that his little brother was literally living right next to him without him knowing, no, now he also had to find out that his mother was abusing the boy. He wanted to know everything but he could see and tell that Baekhyun was frightened, so he dropped it. "Well," he began. "Let's clean this up, huh."

Baekhyun's head shot up. "Oh no, you don't have to help me. I can do that."

"Don't be silly," Yeol chuckled. "If you do it together, we're faster. Now, where is a broom?"

Only reluctantly, Baekhyun went to get him a broom and a dustpan and Chanyeol almost found it cute. Together with his younger brother he got rid off the broken vase. Sweeping the floor, Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun when the boy suddenly winced in pain. "What happened?"

"N-nothing..." Baek mumbled, holding onto his hand.

Chanyeol dropped to his knees and reached for the small wrist. "Show me."

Baekhyun had, rather badly, cut himself on a shard. Chanyeol couldn't tell how deep the cut was but it bled heavily. He grabbed a dish towel from the counter and wrapped it around Baekhyun's hand. "We should go to the hospital. It looks bad."

"No," the boy shrieked and pulled his hand away. "I don't need to go to the hospital. It'll stop, soon."

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol's voice dropped by an octave. "The cut is pretty deep, I'm sure it has to be stitched."

The young boy's brown eyes filled with tears. "But..I can't go.."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not allowed to leave. People shouldn't see me."

Clenching his jaw, Chanyeol swallowed the anger that rose up in him. He grabbed his brother by the shoulders and pulled him onto his feet. "This is an emergency and you'll come with me, now. Where are your shoes?!"

After Baekhyun had put on some shoes, Chanyeol dragged the boy along to the main house. "Please, no," Baekhyun cried. "What if she sees me."

Chanyeol stopped and turned around. "Okay, listen," he looked the smaller into the eyes. "I'll go and get the car. You stay here and wait for me. Got that?!"

"Y-yes," Baekhyun nodded.

"Good," Yeol said. "I'll be right back."

On fast feet, Chanyeol went to get his car keys. Midway, he happened to stumble on into his parents. "Chanyeol, my boy," his mother smiled at him and Chanyeol had the urge to punch that smile out of her face. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you."

"I was outside, getting some fresh air," Chanyeol shortly answered. "Now excuse me, I have to go somewhere."

"B-but what about the party?"

Chanyeol ignored her calling after him and went to grab his keys. For a second, as he slowly drove down the plot towards the gade, he thought Baekhyun had left but then he spotted his little brother standing between the trees, hiding in their shadows.

"I don't have to go to the hospital," the words came as a whisper and Chanyeol sighed softly as he peeked at Baekhyun holding onto the already soaked dish cloth around his hand. "I won't discuss this with you," he told his brother.

"But," Baekhyun began. "But I don't have money to pay the doctor."

Chanyeol frowned. "You don't have to pay for the doctor, I'll pay for it, don't worry."

"But I can't pay you back."

"Baekhyun," the boy flinched when his name was said. "I just told you not to worry about it. I'll pay and you don't have to pay it back, okay?"

The young boy only nodded his head, eyes focusing on his hands.

The rest of the ride to the hospital remained silence. The silence bothered truly bothered Chanyeol. He had so many questions but he knew he'd overwhelm and scare his younger brother if he'd ask him right now and so he kept quiet.

The emergency room was well attended, crowded with people of all ages and Chanyeol had already mentally prepared himself to spend the whole night there but thanks to his popularity they preferred him and Baekhyun.

The cut in his brother's palm was just as bad as Chanyeol it assumed to be and had to be stitched. And while Baekhyun's wound was being treated, Chanyeol took care of the paperwork. When he was back from the reception desk and just about to push the slightly open door to the treatment room, he happened to overhear a conversation between the doctor and his little brother. "You haven't been here for a long time, Baekhyun."

Confused that the doctor obviously knew Baekhyun, Chanyeol frowned and leaned a little closer. "I've tried to call your mother but I can not reach her," the doctor let out a loud sigh. "Baekhyun, you need these medications and especially the asthmaspray."

"I know," Chanyeol heard his brother whispering. He swallowed and held his breath for a second. Baekhyun suffered from asthma? And about what medications was the doctor talking there? Was Baekhyun sick? So many unanswered questions swarmed around in his head but Chanyeol had to stop his eavesdrop when a nurse came around the corner. He straightened his back and pushed open the door. "So, all done," he put on a smile. "And here?"

"We're also done," the doctor said, returning the smile. "I've put four stitches. Threads should be drawn in about seven days."

Chanyeol nodded and glanced at Baekhyun. "Alright," he said. "Anything else we need to consider?"

"No," the man in the white coat said and stood up from his chair. "Just try not to move it too much and keep it away from water, okay?"

Baekhyun nodded and also got up from his seat. "Thank you," he said and deeply bowed.

"Yes," Yeol said. "Thank you very much, doctor. Have a good night."

"You, too," the doctor smiled. "Goodbye."

Baekhyun was quiet on the way back to the car and didn't look anywhere else than his bandaged hand. Chanyeol glanced at the smaller and then to the rolex around his wrist. "You know," he said to get Baekhyun's attention. "It's still quite early and I'm a little hungry. Do we want to go and eat something?"

Baekhyun's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No," he almost rasped. "No, I have to go back!"

The fear in the smaller's eyes had Chanyeol biting his lip. "Okay, I'm sorry," he raised his brows when Baekhyun suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun apologized and bowed. "I didn't mean to be impolite. If you want to go and eat something, you can do that, of course. I'm so-" "Baekhyun" Baekhyun flinched when he was interrupted.

"Baekhyun, look at me," Chanyeol patiently waited for his brother to look at him. When he finally did, he gifted him a soft smile. "You don't have to apologize. And you also don't have to be afraid of me. I won't do anything to you, don't worry."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," Chanyeol said, smiling. "Okay, come on now," he then said and waved at the smaller. "Let's get you home."

"But," Baek began." Didn't you say you're hungry?"

"I am," Chanyeol nodded. "We just stop somewhere and order some take away. I'm craving for something sweet to be honest. Would you like to have something, too?" He smiled when Baekhyun eventually gave him a shy nod. "Do you like ice-cream and cake? Would you like to have ice-cream or cake?"

"I...ice-cream cake?"

"Ice-cream cake?" Chanyeol asked. "Hm, that's an option, too. We'll then, let's go and get some ice-cream cake."

With the box of ice-cream cake in his lap, Baekhyun finally relaxed a bit and Chanyeol had to smile at how excitedly his little brother stared at the box the whole drive home. The party was still going on and the two brothers didn't get noticed by anyone, neither by guest nor by staff as they made their way to the small house Baekhyun lived in.

"Oh, no," Yeol said when his brother was about to get them forks and napkins for their ice-cream cake. "You sit down," he nodded towards the couch and walked around the kitchen island. He had to open a couple of drawers but eventually he found a pair of forks and grabbed some of the napkins Baekhyun had stored in one of the open cupboards.

"It's melting," Baekhyun pouted as Chanyeol opened the pastel colored box.

"Then we should quickly eat it," watching his little brother eating his ice-cream cake had Chanyeol smiling. Baekhyun hummed with every bite he took and his cheeks wore a healthy rosy blush. "May I ask you something?"

The young boy immediately tensed and put his fork down. "W-what is it?"

"You've said that you're here for already one year," Yeol began. "Why are you living here and why haven't I seen you all this time?"

"She...," Baekhyun breathed out. "She doesn't want me to live in the big house. People shouldn't know that I'm here. Same goes for you..."

"She doesn't want me to know that you're here? When Baekhyun nodded, Chanyeol frowned. He didn't get why his mother was keeping Baekhyun a secret. He was her son after all. And why didn't his father say anything about it?

"Can I ask something, too?"

"Yeah, sure."

Baekhyun glanced to the ground, toeing the leg of the coffee table. "Will you tell her that you've found?"

"You mean, telling her that I know that you're here? Of course! I mean, she a-" Chanyeol swallowed the last words when he noticed his brother's eyes watering. "You don't want me to tell her, right? You're afraid that she'll come and hit you again, right?"

Baekhyun didn't say anything but his expression was telling stories. Sighing, Chanyeol put his fork down, then brought his hand up and gently chucked his brother under the chin. Baekhyun looked up at the action, soft brown eyes glassy and filled with tears. "If you don't want me to tell her, then I won't."

"R-really?"

"Yes," Yeol nodded. "However, I have a condition."

Baekhyun lowered his head. "Yes?"

"I've got some questions and I want you to answer honestly."

"O-okay."

"Okay, first, how many times has she hit you since you're here?"

"A couple of times."

To keep the anger, that was raising, down, Chanyeol bit the inside of his cheek. "Why? For what did she hit you?"

"She hits me when I don't answer fast enough," the boy's voice cracked a little and he began to shiver. "She also hits me when I ask for more money."

"When you ask for more money?" Chanyeol raised a brow. "What does that mean?"

Baekhyun inhaled, playing with the fork in his hands. "She gives me money every month to buy food but sometimes it's not enough an-" "How much does she give you?"

"Uhm..."

"Baekhyun, answer me, please," Yeol's voice dropped a little lower as he demanded an answer. "How much money does she give you?"

"It depends...," the boy eventually said. "Sometimes it's $50, sometimes it's $25."

Chanyeol was close to exploding. He felt his heart racing and his insides burning with anger. What the hell was his mother thinking? He exhaled loudly to calm himself. "Okay, one more question," he said and looked at Baekhyun. "I've heard what the doctor said to you, earlier. You suffer from asthma?"

"Yes," the boy nodded.

"He's said something about medications. What are they for?"

"For my heart rhythm disorders," Baekhyun explained. "Sometimes they cause asthma attacks."

"I never knew you've got troubles with your heart."

"They found out during a medical examination in school. That's also why I'm back. I had two rather bad asthma attacks and they don't want to take responsibility if something happens to me, that's why I had to leave the school."

Chanyeol only nodded while he listened to his brother telling him about his illness. "Alright, you know that we've to change that, yeah? I'll make sure that you get your medications and the asthma spray."

"But wh-" "No, Baekhyun, no," Yeol cut the younger off. "You need them. Do you want to die? What if you get an asthma attack and nobody's there to help you? She won't find out. I'll make sure of it. I'll pay for it, I'll pay for everything, I'll pay for your medications, I'll pay for every doctor's visit and hell, I'll pay for everything you need. So, if there something you need, no matter what, just tell  me. I'm there for you."

A gasp left Chanyeol when the small human in front of him suddenly broke into tears. Still holding onto his fork, Baekhyun cried out, shoulder's shaking and lower lip trembling. "B-Baek?" With wide open eyes the young business man sat there, not knowing what to do. "Baek, hey, don't cry. Why are you crying?"

"I..d..."

Chanyeol had to smile when Baekhyun looked at him. His eyes were red, just as his running nose. "Oh, look at you," he chuckled and leaned forwards. He wrapped an arm around the boy's petite frame and pulled him into a hug. "Calm down."

Baekhyun hiccuped into his big brother's chest, clawing at his white dress shirt. The big hand on the small of his back, that moved up and down with soothing strokes, had him shivering. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Chanyeol leaned back to look at the younger. "I mean it, if you need something, tell me. Promise me to tell me, okay?"

"O-okay," Baekhyun nodded, sniffing a little. "I promise."

"Good," Chanyeol smiled, showing his pearly white teeth. "I'll leave you now. Calm down and try to relax a little, okay. And make a list with all the things you need."

Baekhyun nodded. "Okay."

"Alright," ruffling Baekhyun's soft light hair, Chanyeol stood up. "I'll drop by tomorrow."

"Hmm."

"Good night."

"Good night," Baek said and slightly raised his hand to wave after his big brother.

 

 

 

♥

 

 

 

 

The next day, Chanyeol was up quite early again. He wasn't able to get a proper sleep. Too many things wandered around his mind. Yawning and scratching the back of his head he walked down the long corridor to the stairs. "Oh, hey, wait," he called after a maid.

The young woman stopped in her tracks and turned towards him, bowing. "Good morning, young master. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually, yes," Chanyeol said and stepped closer to her. "Remember what I asked you yesterday?"

"Yes," the maid nodded.

"Did you tell my mother about it?"

"No."

"Good," Yeol said. "Keep it that way, okay?!"

"Uhm.."

"I swear, if you don't keep it and tell her that I know that my brother's here, I'll make sure that you get fired," Chanyeol hated this side of himself but sometimes he couldn't help but take advantage of it. He knew that could appear more than scary. With his tall well-built figure and deep voice it was easy to intimidate people, especially the ones that were below in rank of society. "And you don't want that, right? I know that you've got a kid at home."

"I..", she breathed out. "I won't say anything. But..but what if she finds out."

"Don't worry about that," Chanyeol said, smiling this time. "Your name won't fall."

"Okay, thank you," she bowed. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"No, that's all," Yeol said and sent her away before he eventually made his way downstairs to the kitchen. His father was also there, standing by the kitchen counter. "Good morning, son."

"Good morning, father."

"Where have you been, yesterday?" Mr. Park asked, sipping on his espresso. "You've left and nobody has seen you for a while."

"Well, I had something to do," Chanyeol shortly answered. He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Business?"

"Yes, kind of."

"Oh, a woman?"

Chanyeol chuckled. "Give up on that thought, father. You'll never get a daughter-in-law."

Mr. Park sighed. "Well, you young people change your taste and interests like other people change their clothes."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that kind of taste won't change," Chanyeol said, smirking when an idea crossed his mind. "If you want a grandchild and successor, you should go and ask Baekhyun for it."

Not even a second after his brother's name had slipped past his lips, Chanyeol's father tensed. Narrowing his eyes, Chanyeol scanned his father's expression and reaction.

"Hahaha," the man laughed out and it was obvious that it was faked. "Baekhyun's no idea about this business. He's not even a part of the company, there's no way that any of his children, if he ever has some, will take over our company."

"Yeah so?" Chanyeol hummed. "If I remember it right, I'll be head of this company someday and then I can announce whoever I want as my successor."

"Keep it real, son," Mr. Park clicked with his tongue. "You're way too much of a businessman to give the company to someone who has no idea of all this."

'Well played, old man,' Chanyeol thought. His father was right, he was too much of a businessman to do such a thing. "Still," he said out loud. "Baekhyun is a part of this family, he or his descendants could take over the company."

"Why are we even talking about Baekhyun, right now?"

"I don't know," Chanyeol shrugged, smirking inwardly. "Where is he, by the way? Still in Japan?"

"Yes," his father said a little too fast. "He's still there and won't come home anytime soon."

"Too bad. How old is he now, 16? I haven't seen him for such a long time. I wonder how much he grew and has changed. A shame that I don't have time to visit him."

Mr. Park swallowed and Chanyeol didn't miss how he tightened his grip around the espresso cup. "Well, maybe he can come home for a week next holidays."

"That would be great," Chanyeol said, smiling at his father. "I'm sure he misses home, too."

"I'm sure he does."

The mood slowly slumped and not to annoy his father even more, Chanyeol changed the topic. "Say, did Mr. Choi talk to you, yesterday?" Luckily, his father jumped on the track and tilted his head in interest. "I've had a talk with him and he spilled that Kim's company got into financial problems."

"Oh, no, he didn't talk to me," Mr. Park said. "But those are good news, though. With Kim suffering, Moon has no other option than to sell to us. Did you tell your mother already?"

"No, I didn't," Yeol said. "Maybe you can tell her. I've got an appointment later."

"Sure, I'll do," Mr. Park nodded. As he walked past his son, he patted Chanyeol's shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

Chanyeol only bowed his head a little but rolled his eyes as soon as his father was out of sight. "Bastard," he cursed under his breath. It was obvious that his father also knew that Baekhyun was here and Chanyeol was sure that he also knew how his mother treated the boy.

After having a quick breakfast, Chanyeol got ready and left the mansion. The appointment he had mentioned in front of his father wasn't a real appointment, actually. Chanyeol only needed an excuse to go to the hospital and have a talk with the doctor that had treated Baekhyun's wound the night before. To his luck, the doctor was able to meet him. "Thank you, Dr. Nam," Chanyeol said, bowing. "I'm sure you've got a lot of things to do."

"It's okay," Dr. Nam said, smiling. "I'm glad that I finally get the chance to talk to someone about Baekhyun's condition."

"Well," Yeol began. "You must know that I just found out about his asthma and the heart rhythm disorders. Baekhyun and I haven't seen us for years."

"On the phone you said you're his brother, right?"

"I am," Chanyeol nodded. "But Baekhyun spent the last years in Japan, so we didn't see each other."

"Yes, I know," Dr. Nam said. "I've got the patients' reports from the hospital Baekhyun lay in. Baekhyun's condition has worsened in recent years, I am worried, as well as upset."

"Upset?" Chanyeol asked, raising his brows.

"Yes," Dr. Nam said and gave a firm nod. "You must know, your brother had three severe asthma attacks, in the past year."

"Three? He has told me about two."

"He had two back in Japan, that's why he had to leave the school. A school can not bear that responsibility, especially not when you can not make contact with the parents," Chanyeol could tell that the doctor was angry. His ears were red and his right eyelid twitched every now and then. "The last asthma attack hit Baekhyun two months ago."

The young business man gasped. "Two months ago?"

"Yes," Dr. Nam nodded. "I'm glad that he survived it, though. He was close to suffocating."

"Su-suffocating?" Chanyeol swallowed hard at the word. "Doctor, what exactly happens when Baekhyun gets hit by such an asthma attack?"

"Actually, it's the combination of the asthma and his heart rhythm disorders that's so dangerous," the doctor began to explain and leaned back into his chair. "Asthma is triggered by many things, especially by infections, physical exertion and mental stress. We know that all three of Baekhyun's life-threatening asthma attacks were not caused by infections."

"Mental stress?"

Dr. Nam nodded. "Baekhyun didn't want to tell me what depressed him or what he might be afraid of but it's what causes his attacks. As soon as he gets into a situation that stresses him, his heart rhythm disturbances occur and cause a lack of breath and dizziness, which in turn causes asthma attacks."

"What's the worst that can happen when he has an attack?"

"Death," Dr. Nam said, emotionless. "Death due to cardiac arrest, myocardial infarction, pulmonary embolism, suffocation; all causes of death if not responded in time."

Chanyeol took a deep breath and held it for a couple of seconds before he let the air slip past his lips. "But the medication and the asthmaspray can help him?"

"In any case, yes," the medic nodded. "The medication for the cardiac arrhythmia regulate the heartbeat and help in the event of an attack to keep a heart racing under control. And asthmaspray is something all asthmatics should have."

Chanyeol nodded at the words. "You said you weren't be able to reach our parents, is there a reason why they must be involved in Baekhyun's treatment?"

"Well, I assume you don't know, but your brother is not health insured and since he is a minor, we can not simply hand him the heart medication, even though he needs them," Dr. Nam let out a soft sigh. "Since your parents don't respond, I am forced to report the case to the youth welfare office."

As the words slipped past the doctor's lips, Chanyeol tensed a little. He knew Baekhyun would get into trouble if Dr. Nam would report his parents to the authority, even though it wasn't his fault. "What if I conclude a health insurance for him? Do you then, still have to report my parents?"

The man rose a brow and tilted his head a little. "You're not his guardian, why would you do that?"

"I'm his brother, isn't that enough?"

"Mr. Park, if there's something I need to know, would now be the time to tell me."

"I don't know if there's something you need to know, yet," Chanyeol said, keeping that there was indeed something, the doctor should now. "But if I promise you to complete a health insurance for Baekhyun and to send him here for regular check-ups, would you then drop your plan of reporting my parents?"

Dr. Nam eyed the young man in front of him for a while, not saying a word. "Okay," he eventually said. "Under one condition. Baekhyun get's a private health insurance with all possible additional services and the guarantee for chief physician treatment. And," the doc leaned forwards, pointing a finger at Chanyeol. "If he even misses one examination I'll call the authorities. Because I don't care how rich, influential, mighty or well-known your family is, Mr. Park. If a child is in danger, it's my duty to intervene. And on the papers, Baekhyun's still a child."

"You have my word," Chanyeol said, reaching out his hand for a handshake.

"Good," Dr. Nam said, shaking hands with Chanyeol. "I hope you won't disappoint me."

"I won't," Yeol smiled. "I'll call my insurance consultant, right away."

"Well, since Baekhyun has to get his threads pulled by the middle of next week, I'll combine it with a thorough medical examination. Please tell him that we'll draw some blood to run some test. If I remember it right, your brother is afraid of needles."

Chanyeol nodded, making mental notes. "Okay, I'll tell him", he rose up from his seat, bowing formally. "Thank you, Dr. Nam."

"You're welcome," the medic smiled. "I'm glad that at least one family member cares for Baekhyun," he tucked a folder under his arm and stepped towards the door. "See you next week, then. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Chanyeol said, bowing his head once again. A sigh left him as he wandered down the long corridor of the hospital. Baekhyun hadn't mentioned his last asthma attack and he wondered what had caused it. Actually, he could tell what had caused it but he wanted to know exactly what had happened. Did his mother hit him again? Did she threaten him? Or did Baek panic over something that might had brought him into trouble?

On his way home, Chanyeol called his insurance consultant to conclude an insurance for his little brother.

"A private health insurance with these benefits for a minor is very expensive, Mr. Park. Are you sure that you really want to have all these services? Most of them will never be used," Yeol rolled his eyes at the man on the other end of the line. Couldn't he just do as he was told. "Listen," he cleared his throat, sounding a little annoyed. "If the monthly contribution would disturbed me, I wouldn't have asked for this form of insurance. So, would you now kindly do your job and take out this insurance?

"Y-yes, of course, I'm sorry Mr. Park," the man stuttered. "Uhm, what's the name of the insured?"

"Park Baekhyun."

"What's your relationship with him?"

"He's my brother."

"But, uhm, shouldn't he then be insuranced by your parents?"

"If he would be, would I then ask for this overpriced insurance?"

"Probably not."

Chanyeol let out a sigh, making sure that the insurance consultant heard the sound. "Okay, you know what? Just send me the formula. I'll fill it out and send it back to you."

"Oh, uhm, sure, o-okay, if that's what you want. I-I'll send it out immediately."

"Thank you very much," slipped past Chanyeol's lips in a mocking tone, almost. "Goodbye," he then said and hang up. As he threw his phone onto the passenger seat he suddenly wondered if Baekhyun had a mobile phone or if his mother took it away from him.

Back at home, the young company hire stumbled into his mother directly after walking through the front door. "Where have you been?"

"I had an appointment," he shortly answered her question. "Nothing important."

His mother seemed to be satisfied with the reply she got and nodded her head. "There's something I'd like to talk about with you."

"What is it?" Chanyeol asked and followed his mother to the living room. He watched as she sat down the couch, reached for a cup of tea that stood on the coffee table.

"Your father and I think it's time to expand," she said, looking at her son.

"Expand?" Yeol repeated. "Expand to where?"

"Europe. Switzerland, to be exactly. A company in Swiss contacted us, asking if we'd be interested in becoming partners. Their offer sounds very lucrative. You can take a look at the documents, later."

Chanyeol nodded slightly. "Okay, and will there be a meeting?"

"Yes," the woman said. "Next week."

"Next week? That's quick. When will they come?"

"Well," Chanyeol mother muttered. "The meeting is in Bern, actually. And your father and I thought you'd fly to Switzerland."

"What?" Chanyeol asked, brows almost touching his hairline. "You want me to fly there?"

"Yes."

"Oh, no," Yeol said, shaking his head. "It is your idea to cooperate with this company,then you should also take care of the formalities."

"You reject the offer to fly to Switzerland?" There was surprise in Mrs. Park's voice. "Really? How come?"

"There's no particular reason," Yeol said, even though it was a lie. Now, that he knew that Baekhyun was here, living secluded in a hidden house and that he got abused, there was no way Chanyeol would leave the country. "I'm just not interested in going there. I'd rather have an eye on our deal with Moon Enterprises."

"Well, if you'd rather stay here, then your father and I will go."

"Yes," Chanyeol said. "As lucrative as it is, I think the deal with Moon has priority."

Mrs. Park nodded. "You're right," she smiled.

"Yeah, and who knows, maybe you're able to get in contact with other possible partners as well," Yeol said, trying to put as much enthusiasm in his words as possible to convince his mother to stay a little longer in Europe. "That would be a great profit for the company."

His mother made a humming sound, nodding her head. "I'll talk with your father about it, first," she then said.

"Where is he, anyway?"

"He has a meeting with the CEO of Bae Financial Corporation. He won't be back before the evening."

"Ah, I see," Yeol uttered. "What about you? Do you have any appointments today?"

"The only appointment I have today is at the beauty salon," the woman chuckled, playfully petting her cheek. She then glanced at ther wristwatch, gasping slightly. "Oh my, I'm late already. Will you be home tonight?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Well, maybe we'll see each other tonight," the mother said. "If not, then we can talk tomorrow."

Chanyeol only nodded at her and watched as she walked towards the front door, disappearing behind it. For a while he just stood in the great hall, waiting for a few minutes to go by before he made his way to his little brother.

"Baek," he called out for the younger as he knocked on the white wooden door. "Baek, it's me." Only a few seconds later the door opened. "Hey baby brother, how ar-eh," Chanyeol rose his brows at the sight of dripping wet human in front of him. "Eh, why are you wet?"

Baekhyun stepped aside to let Chanyeol in. "I," he began. "I tried to wash my hair. It's not that easy with my hand."

"Ah, I see," Yeol hummed while he toed of his shoes. "Well, let me help you then."

"What?" Baek gasped. "No, you don't need to help me."

"Obviously, you need help."

At Chanyeol's low chuckle, Baekhyun blushed. "It's really hard," he mumbled, lips pursed into a pout.

"Yeah, and that's why you should let me help you," Yeol grinned and nudged the smaller's nose. "Come on, before you catch a cold. Which way?"

Baekhyun led his older brother to his bathroom. Due to his attempt of washing his hair the floor was just as wet as Baekhyun was himself.

Chanyeol didn't say anything, just let a whistle slip past his lips. He grabbed a towel from the shelf and threw it on the floor to dry it a little. "Take off your shirt."

Baekhyun did what he was told and stripped out of his wet, clingy shirt. He dropped it in front of the laundry hamper and turned to Chanyeol. "Did your hand get wet?" He shook his head at the question.

"Good," Chanyeol smiled and waved at him. "Come here, kneel down."

Carefully, Baekhyun dropped to his knees and bent over the tub. Since his hair was already wet, Chanyeol could start with the shampoo right away. A shiver ran down Baek's spine when the tall man began to massage the fruity smelling shampoo into his hair.

"You know, I was at the hospital today."

"Yeah? Why that? Are you sick?"

"No," Chanyeol said. "But I know that you are."

Baekhyun tensed a little. "Ah.."

"I heard what you and Dr. Nam have talked about, so I went there today to meet Dr. Nam," Yeol said, gently running his fingers over Baekhyun's scalp. "He's told me about the asthma attack you had two months ago and that mother doesn't seem to be care to get you the medication you need. He also told me that you don't have a health insurance and so I got you one."

"Yo-what?" Baekhyun gasped.

"Baekhyun, we both know that you need those medications, especially the asthmaspray. Mother will not notice. Your insurance runs on my name, so nobody will know, I promise."

"But-" "No but," Yeol cut in. "Your health needs to be monitored, it's important. This is why you are going to the hospital regularly from now on."

"But what about..."

"Our parents will soon leave for a trip to Europe. We'll take this time to get all important appointments done. For all other check-up's we'll figure something out, later."

Baekhyun only nodded and kept his eyes closed as Chanyeol began to rinse his hair. He softly hummed at the feeling of the warm water running over his head and neck in combination with Chanyeol's fingers gently moving over his scalp to get all the shampoo out of his hair.

When the water was clear and Baekhyun's brown lock completely rinsen, Chanyeol turned off the water and grabbed the nearest towel he could reach. "Alright, all done," he said and handed the younger the fluffy cloth once he was back on his feet.

"Thank you," Baek mumbled and took the towel to dry his hair. "Uhm, are you hungry? I've made some soup. If you want you can eat some."

"Did you eat already?" Yeol asked instead of answering the question.

"No."

"Then let's eat together," the tall man smiled. "I'll go and set the table while you get dressed," he didn't wait for an answer and just let the bathroom. The soup Baekhyun had made smelled heavenly; it's scent filled the whole room.

Baekhyun was down just as Chanyeol had finished setting the table. "I hope you'll like it," he uttered as he watched Chanyeol scooping up some of the soup.

"I'm sure I will," Yeol flashed his brother a bright smile and brought the spoon to his lips.

They shared a comfortable silence during their meal. Chanyeol had figured that Baekhyun was still feeling shy around him and he didn't want to push the smaller. "Say," he eventually spoke up. "Do you have a phone?"

"Uhm, no."

"Oh good, I got you one."

"What?" The word left Baekhyun in a gasp and he shook his head a little as Chanyeol stood up to grab the small paper bag, he had left in the hallway. "Why?"

"I thought, you'd need one," Yeol placed the phone on the table and pushed it towards the other.

"I don't need one," Baek's eyes fell onto his empty soup bowl. "For what would I need it anyway?"

"Uhm, maybe to call someone?"

"I don't have someone to call."

"Well, you've got me," Yeol said and gently chucked his brother under his chin to make him look up. "And you can call me whenever you want. I’ve already saved my number for you," he smiled at the faint blush that rushed over the smaller's cheeks.

"Thank you."

"Ah, no worth to mention it, I'm your brother after all. Actually, as your brother I've the feeling I should know you a little better. How was Japan, did you like it there?"

"Yes, very much," Baekhyun nodded and began to talk about the school he went, the teachers, his friends and the yucky food they server at the mensa. "I had a great time there."

Chanyeol nodded. "Yeah, sounds like that," he smiled. "And, did you have a girlfriend there or someone you liked?" The young business man tilted his head in confusion when Baekhyun suddenly tensed at the question. "Baek? Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh no, no," Baek said, head lowered. "I didn't have a girlfriend."

"But a girl you liked?"

"No..."

So, it was a boy?" When Baekhyun looked up, Chanyeol gifted him a smile. "Was he your boyfriend?"

That his brother didn't seem to surprised or even shocked, relaxed Baekhyun visibly. "No," he then answered the question. "He wasn't my boyfriend. I liked him but he didn't like me back."

"Ah, I know this feeling," Yeol hummed, nodding. "You like someone and they're not interested or even worse, they like someone else."

"So, it happened to you, too?"

“Oh yeah, it happened a lot of times before,” Yeol said. “But the worst was when I was 19, I guess. I had a huge crush on this cute guy that worked in the library but yeah, he fell for my friend instead.”

“Oh, that’s real-wait,” Baek suddenly gasped. “Did you say guy?”

“Yes, I did,” the elder nodded. “Ah, he was really cute. His name’s Kyungsoo and he’s got these incredible big doe eyes. I was so in love with him but oh well, we weren’t meant to be.”

Baekhyun just looked at the other, blinking his eyes. “I,” he brought out, blushing a little. “I didn't know that you-uhm…”

“Well yeah, I guess we have that in common,” Yeol said and smiled.

“Do, uhm, do they know?”

“You mean our parents?” When Baekhyun slightly nodded his head, Yeol chuckled. “Of course they know. They weren’t that happy when I told them.”

“No? Why?”

The tall, young man leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. “You know, what I do in my life is none of their business, so I didn’t tell them at first. But when father kept and kept talking about having a nice daughter-in-law and grandchildren in the future, I spilled it. You should’ve seen their faces,” he laughed. “Awesome.”

Baekhyun smiled a little.

“Anyways,” Yeol said and leaned forwards again. “Let’s not talk about our parents,” he said. “Is there something I can get you, today? Is there any food you need or want?”

“Uhm,” Baek voiced out and slowly slid down his chair. Under Chanyeol’s eyes he went over to the kitchen and grabbed a small note that lay on the counter. “Actually there is something,” he said and handed the older the note.

Chanyeol took the piece of paper and read it. “Something,” he mumbled as his eyes wandered over the things that were written down. “That’s quite a lot,” he looked up to his brother.

“I-if it’s too much I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s not. I’ve told you to tell me what you need but that’s really quite a lot. Seems like your fridge is more than empty.”

“Y-yeah,” Baek nodded. “It is.”

“How much money did she give you this time?”

“$30,” the younger said. “But I had to give it back.”

A frown formed on Chanyeol’s forehead. “Yeah? Why?”

“Because of the vase.”

“Not seriously? Oh god, really? What the hell,” Yeol cursed loudly. “How does it work anyway? She gives you money and then? I thought you’re not allowed to leave the house.”

Nodding, Baek lowered his head a little. “I’m not. One of the maids goes and buys the things for me. When I write a shopping list, I list the most important things first.”

“In case the money you gave her is not enough.”

“Yes.”

A frustrated growl left Chanyeol. He still couldn’t believe that his brother had to live like that; abused and treated like a slave. “Okay,” he said after exhaling. “I’ll get you all of this, of course. And don’t even think about giving me any money, save it.”

Baekhyun’s eyes followed as Chanyeol’s hand folded the paper and the man then stood up, stuffing the note into the pocket of his pants. “Uhm, will you get it now?”

“Yes,” Yeol nodded as he grabbed the empty soup bowls to bring it to the sink. “And you’ll come with me.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened dramatically, “No!”

“Father is in a meeting and mother is at the beauty salon. We’ve got enough time to go and buy all of this. Nobody will know.”

Nervously, the teenager began to toe the leg of the table. “Do I have to come with you?”

Chanyeol’s lips curled into a smile. “Baek, I know that you’re afraid but I’ll promise you, that they won’t find out. And hey, the chance to get something you didn’t actually want is 100% less when you come with me and pick it out yourself.”

Chanyeol’s soft smile turned into a proud one when he enticed out a small smile from his brother. “So, come on now.”

Baekhyun’s heart raced even more than the night before. It was different now. It was daytime and the chance to get seen by someone was higher than the statue of liberty. With deep breaths he tried to calm down his literally thumping heart. He glanced over to his brother, scanning his features. Chanyeol seemed way too relaxed for his taste.

The ride to the next supermarket was short and Baekhyun followed his brother into the store with a lowered head, like a beaten up puppy. “Okay, what first?” Yeol asked as he pushed the shopping cart through the entrance. “Fruits?”

Baek nodded when Chanyeol looked at him. “Yes.”

After a while, Chanyeol didn’t even look at Baekhyun’s shopping list anymore and just threw random things into the card. In the end they ended up with five big bags full of purchases and Baekhyun cringed a little when his brother handed the cashier his card to pay for the required $215.

“See, wasn’t that bad, right?” Yeol asked around one hour later when he carried the last shopping bag into his younger brother’s kitchen and placed it on the counter.

Baekhyun shook his head, smiling a little as he unpacked one of the bags. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Yeol said, also reaching in one of the bags. “Don’t hesitate to call me if you need something,” he made a small gesture towards the phone he bought. “I mean it.”

This time, Baek only nodded. When all bags were unpacked and the all the groceries stored, Chanyeol took a look at the clock. “Oh,” he voiced out. “Baek, I’ve to go now. There’s an important phone call I’ve to make,” he informed his brother.

“Uhm, when w-will you be back?”

The shy question had Chanyeol smiling. It made him happy that Baekhyun actually enjoyed his company. “If you want me to, I’ll be back around the evening.”

“Can we,” the teenager mumbled and glanced to the floor, eying his feet. “Can we have dinner together?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“O-okay, then I’ll cook something.”

“Great,” Yeol smiled. “I’ll text you, okay?”

“O-okay.”

With a proud smile on his face, Chanyeol left his brother’s home. It made him truly happy that Baekhyun started to seek for his company and even trusted him in some point. For the face that they’re only met, they’re making a good process.

Once again, the young businessman happened to bump into his mother on his way into the mansion. She was brightly smiling as she walked towards him. “Chanyeol, my son,” she said. “I’ve talked to your father and he totally approved your idea of us going to Europe.”

“Ah,” Yeol voiced out. “And when will you go?”

“In two days.”

“In two days? I thought the meeting is next week?”

“It it, it is,” the woman said, giggling a little. “But your father and I thought it’s time to get some rest as well.”

“Ah, so you’re going on vacation before the meeting.”

Mrs. Park nodded. “Yes, before and after.”

“After?”

“Yes,” she almost squealed like a young school girl. “After the meeting in Switzerland we’ll go to Paris and London. And maybe we’ll visit Berlin as well.”

“Sounds as if you’d be gone for a while then,” Yeol said, cheering inwardly.

“Oh, yes,” his mother said. “We thought of traveling for at least two months. But only if it’s okay with you, of course.”

“It is, it is,” Yeol quickly said. “Leave it all to me. You don’t have to worry about the company.”

“That’s good to hear,” the woman smiled and reached out to give Chanyeol’s upper arm a gentle squeeze. “I’m proud of you, Chanyeol. I know you’ll do a great job.”

“Thank you, mother,” Chanyeol said and bowed his head. “I won’t disappoint you.”

“I know, you won’t,” Mrs. Park nodded. “Say, do you want to have dinner with me?”

“Ah, actually I’m meeting someone for dinner, I’m sorry.”

“Oh, don’t be, don’t be,” the woman waved at her son. “If you’re not home, I’ll go out then. I just have to go somewhere before.”

Chanyeol frowned as he smile disappeared from her lips. He exactly knew where she wanted to go. He balled his hands into fists and bit the inside of his tongue to calm his rising anger. “Ah, yeah,” he breathed out, trying to control himself. “Do that.”

“Yeah, it won’t take long,” his mother said. He watched as she walked towards the front door, grabbing her purse on her way out. The maid who held the door open for her, bowed politely. Once the young woman closed the door behind his mother, Chanyeol reached into his pocket, fishing for his phone. He texted his little brother, warning  him that their mother would be on her way to him.

On his way to his own rooms, Chanyeol constantly glanced at the clock of his phone. He knew he had to make a call but he already knew that he wouldn’t be able to concentrate. Not when he knew that his brother might would be in danger. But the call was important, so he made it anyways, even though he only listened half-heartedly to the man at the other end on the line.

Around half an hour later the phone call was over and Chanyeol could hang up. After ending the call, he immediately sent his brother a message, asking if everything would be okay. He waited for an reply, but it never came. Nervously, he rushed down out of his room and down the stair. “Ah, excuse me,” he called out for one of the maids. “Is my mother still here?”

“No, I’m sorry, young master,” the woman said and shook her head. “Your mother has left around ten minutes ago.”

“Ah, I see,” Yeol mumbled. “Thank you,” tightly gripping on his phone, he headed for the front door. A couple of minutes later, he stood in front of his brother’s door, literally banging on the door. “Baek,” he called out. “Baek, it’s me. Come on, open up.”

A frustrated growl left the young man, when his brother didn’t open the door. He reached for the doorknob and twisted it, surprised when the door opened. “Baek,” he called out for the younger as he stepped into the quiet house. “Baek?”

Chanyeol stopped in the doorway to the open living and dining area, listening to any sounds. When he could hear nothing, he made his way up the stairs. Once he had reached the last step, he could hear the faint noises of someone hiccuping. Slowly, he turned towards the door to his left and stepped to it. “Baek,” carefully, Chanyeol pushed the door open.

The young businessman found his brother sitting in the corner of his bedroom, hugging his knees, crying. Chanyeol knelt down in front of the smaller, reaching out to stroke him over the head. “Baek, what’s wrong?”

Ever so slowly, Baekhyun raised his head and Chanyeol’s breath got caught in the back of his throat as he spotted the large bruise on his brother’s cheek. “Holy,” he brought out, still staring at the almost purple hematoma.

Baekhyun looked at him, eyes red and puffy with tears rolling down his cheeks and his bottom lip trembling. “Oh Baek,” Chanyeol slung his arms around the small body and pulled it close. “I’m so sorry.”

It took quite a while until Baekhyun had calmed down, until most of his tears were dried. All this time, Chanyeol held him close, rubbing his back or stroking over his head. “Feeling better?” Chanyeol leaned back to take a look at his brother. “We should go and get some ice for your cheek,” he stood up, carefully taking the smaller with him.

“Why did she do it?”

“S-she saw my hand,” Baek sniffed, hissing a little when Chanyeol gently pressed a cool pack to his bruise. “She told me I’d be an useless bungler.”

Chanyeol sighed loudly and reached to wipe away the tear away, that wanted to roll down Baek’s cheek. “Tomorrow she’ll be busy with packing, so she won’t come.”

“A-are you sure?”

“I am,” Yeol nodded. “And while they’re gone, we’ll figure something out.”

“F-figure something out?”

“Yes, do you really think I’d let you stay here?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and his shoulders began to shake. “But I have no place to go. Where should I go?”

“Hey, calm down,” Yeol cooed and grabbed the boy’s narrow shoulders. “I’ll think of something, don’t worry, okay?”

Slightly nodding, Baekhyun looked up to the taller. “O-okay.”

Chanyeol smiled at his brother and stroke him over the head. “Alright,” he then said. “Are you hungry? Do we want to order something?”

“No,” Baek shook his head. “I said, I’ll cook something.”

“You don’t have to.”

“But I want to,” the younger said and got up from the couch. He walked over to the kitchen and began to shuffle around it, opening various cupboards.

“Do you need help with something?”

“No,” the answer was short and accompanied by a short hand gesture. “You just sit there.”

“Okay,” Yeol chuckled and leaned back. With a smile on his lips, he watched as Baekhyun swirled around the kitchen, preparing their dinner. Every now and then he came over to ask for some help when he couldn’t open  something due to his injured hand but most of the times, Chanyeol got completely ignored.

In no time Baekhyun had cooked them a full meal with rice, soup, fish and other delicious food. “Ah, this smells good,” Chanyeol praised his little brother.

Baekhyun sat down, having a faint blush painted on his cheeks. “Enjoy your meal,” he almost whispered.

“I definitely will,” Yeol nodded, taking a spoon full of the seaweed soup. “Mhh,” he loudly hummed. “This is delicious. I totally forgot how great homemade food tastes.”

“I’m sure you eat a lot other delicious food.”

“That's true but eating in restaurants most of the times let's you forget how good self cooked food is.”

Baek only nodded at the words, taking another spoonful of rice.

“Do you want to go to a restaurant, next week? Is there something you’re like to try?”

“I shouldn’t leave the house too often,” Baek mumbled, gazing to his bowl.

“Well,” Yeol hummed, grinning. “If you don't want to go the food, then I'll bring you the food here.”

“You don't have to do this.”

“But I want to,” the elder said. “Baek, we haven’t seen each other in such a Long time, I want to make up on that time. You're my brother but I don't even know you. Don't you want to get to know me, too?”

When Chanyeol sadly pouted, Baek lowered his head. “I'm sorry,” he whispered. “Of course I want to,” he then added. “But nobody has shown that much interest in me or my life before.”

“Well, then get used to it, know,” Chanyeol said. “Because I want to know everything.”

The two brother’s spent the rest of the evening enjoying their food and talking about everything and nothing. Chanyeol learned that Baekhyun had a huge soft spot for cotton candy and corgis and couldn’t stand cucumbers at all.

While listening to his brother, Chanyeol felt his heart aching a little. They used to be close when they were younger and until now, Chanyeol didn't know why his parents sent his little brother away in first place.

 

 

♥

 

 

When his parents the next day slowly but steady got ready for their trip to Europe, Chanyeol barely was able to hold his smile. Normally, he would be a little grumpy since he had to take his parents tasks in the upcoming weeks but not today. Today, he was happy to see them leave because it gave Baekhyun the chance to calm down and recover from the bad things he had to endure over the time.

“Call us, if there’s an emergency.”

“There won’t be any emergency,” Chanyeol answered his father. “It’s not the first time I’ve the full lead.”

“I know,” the man said, nodding his head. “But it’s the first time we’re out of the continent.”

A sigh left the young company hire. “You worry too much, way too much.”

“That’s what I think, too,” suddenly Mrs. Park threw in. She tugged at her husband’s sleeve a little. “Come on now, darling, we have to leave.”

“Alright, alright.”

“Have a good flight and good luck with the meeting,” Chanyeol called after his parents when they finally got into the car. “Goodbye,” he watched the black car leaving and only went back into the house, once he couldn’t see it anymore. “Okay,” he said and turned towards a couple of maids. “I’m pretty sure my mother has ordered you to look after my little brother, right?”

All young women nodded their heads.

“I see,” Yeol sighed. “Well, you don’t have to do that or more I don’t want you to do that. If my mother calls, just tell her everything’s okay. I guess all of you know what my mother does to my brother and since she’s gone now, I want to give him some space.”

“I’m sorry,” one of the maids spoke out and lowered her head. “I truly sorry,” she repeated. “I know we should've told you and what the poor boy has to endure is not right but we couldn’t do anything against it.”

Chanyeol looked at them for a mere second, then he smiled softly. “I know,” he said. “Let’s not talk about it anymore. Just stay away from the house and my brother, okay.”

“Yes, young master,” they all whispered in unison.

“Okay, you can leave now. Take off the day and go home.”

Once all girls were gone and no other staff was walking around, Chanyeol changed into some more casual clothes and made his way to Baekhyun. Like the day before he had to wait until the younger eventually opened the door and like the day before, he opened the door, dripping wet. “Tried to wash your hair again?”

“N-no,” Baek shook his head. “The tube to my washing machine broke all of the sudden.”

“Were you able to close the tap?”

“Yes.”

“At least,” Yeol chuckled and stepped into the house. “Let me help you to wipe up the water.”

Baekhyun’s laundry room looked as if the whole washing machine had exploded. Next to the water on the floor, there was water running down the walls and coming out of the base cabinets.

“Holy moly,” Chanyeol breathed out. His eyes fell on the mountain of wet mops, Baekhyun had already used in order to get rid of the water. “Do you have more of those?”

“No, but we can use towels.”

“Alright, then let’s go.”

It took the two young man over an hour until the room was all dry and the water was completely gone. Next to all the towels Baekhyun owned, they also used t-shirts and even bedlined to soak up the water. “Oof,” Chanyeol huffed as he threw the shirt in his hands to the other wet clothes. “Finally.”

“Thank you,” Baekhyun said, bowing his head a little.

Chanyeol chuckled softly, scanning his little brother. The boy was completely wet, from head to toe. “Do you, at least, have some dry clothes you can change into?”

“Uhm,” Baek hummed. “Pants, yes.”

“But we used all your shirts, huh?”

“Yeah.”

Chanyeol pushed himself onto his feet. “Well, then take a shower to warm up and I’ll go and get you a shirt.”

The young man was back only a few minutes later, with a shirt in his hand and phone pressed to his ear. Baekhyun tilted his head in confusion as he watched his brother nodding to whoever was at the other end of the line. “Alright, okay, thank you very much. Goodbye.”

“Hm?” Baek hummed as a question and took the shirt from Chanyeol.

“I called someone to look after your washing machine.”

“But it’s not broken,” the teenanger said, slipping on the shirt. An amused smile darted over his face as he looked down on himself. Chanyeol’s shirt was good two to three sizes too big for his small frame and looked like a mini dress on him. “It’s only the tube that burst,” he said and looked back up.

“Still,” Yeol said, placing his phone on the table. “It’s better to have a pro to look at it. Better safe than sorry,” he turned towards his little brother and smiled at him. “He’ll be here around 2PM, do you want to watch a movie until then?”

“Okay,” Baek said. “But I don’t have any.”

“No problem,” Yeol said. “Let’s go over to the mansion, we can watch a movie there.”

“Uhm, but..”

“Don’t worry, nobody’s there. I’ve sent all maids home.”

“Oh, o-okay,” Baek said and nodded his head slightly. “Then it’s okay, I guess.”

At the mansion, Baekhyun took seat on the large couch in the living room. While he waited for Chanyeol to bring some DVD’s he looked around the enormous room, scanning the everything. His eyes fell onto a couple of framed photos on the mantelpiece. One of them was a picture of Chanyeol at his graduation, another one was of him and their parents. It must’ve been a recently taken photo because Chanyeol looked much more mature in the picture as in the graduation one.

Chanyeol and he had no resemblance, Baekhyun had early noticed that. Chanyeol’s features were wholly different. His eyes were big and Baekhyun was fascinated by the way Chanyeol’s whole presence could change by just narrowing those big, beautiful eyes. Chanyeol got a lot from their father, from the sticking out ears to the height. Baekhyun got nothing of all this, a lot of times he even thought that he got nothing from his mother, even though this was not true. He definitely got her eyes. Baek hated them. They looked droopy and gave him a puppy look, he knew. Often enough he was told that he looked like a incarnated puppy, a cute little puppy with pouty lips and droopy eyes. And his height didn’t make the whole thing better. Why couldn’t he be as tall as Chanyeol? Why must he been so short? Some girls were even taller than him, it bothered him a lot.

Frowning, Baekhyun crossed his arms over his chest, huffing a little. He didn’t notice his brother coming back to the room, only recognized him when Chanyeol started to snicker. “What’s with the face?”

“Nothing,” Baek mumbled, still frowning.

“Nothing?” Yeol ask. “But you’re frowning at my picture. And if looks could kill, my photo-self would’ve died by now.”

Baekhyun let his arms fall into his lap and sighed loudly. “Ah, I just got mad a little.”

“Yeah, why so?” Chanyeol walked around the coffee table, stopping in front of the couch. He held a couple of DVD’s in his hand and looked down to his brother.

“Do you ever notice that we’ve no resemblance? Like really, we look differently and you are so,” he paused to and made a hand gesture. “So freaking tall, that’s abnormal.”

“You got mad because I’m taller than you?” Chanyeol laughed out.

“Not taller than me,” Baek huffed. “Tall in general,” he stood up and pointed at himself. “Look at me, I’m a dwarf.”

“You’re a cute dwarf, though.”

Baekhyun growled at the comment. “Yeah, cute...that’s what all of them say.”

“You know, being tall is not always good,” Yeol said.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Not? Okay, then let me ask you something. Do you have problems shopping clothes?”

“Eh, no,” Baek said. “Why?”

“Because I’ve troubles buying clothes, especially suits,” the tall man said. “All the suits in my closet are tailored. And don’t asked me about shoes. It’s hard to find some in my size in the stores. I have to shop online for them. Flying is also extremely exhausting when you don’t know where to put your legs, same goes for long car rides.”

“Okay, okay, I got it,” Baek huffed. “Still, I hate being so small.”

Chanyeol  smiled at his little brother and ruffled his hair.  “You know, I think everybody on this planet has something they don’t like about themselves. We just have to live with it and focus on the positive things we’ve got.”

“Wow, how philosophic.”

“Yeah, that’s how your big brother is,” Chanyeol joked.

Baekhyun chuckled and sat back down on the couch. “But really, you’re a great speaker. No wonder you always have the word at press conferences.”

“Oh, you’ve seen some of them?” In surprise, Chanyeol raised his brows. “Really?”

“Yes,” Baek nodded. “I’ve seen the one where you gave the first official statement after the fusion with this automotive group. I’d have cooperated with this discount clothing company, though.”

“Yes? Why would you’ve chosen the clothing company?” Chanyeol asked, truly interested in his brother’s opinion.

“I don’t know,” Baek shrugged. “It’s all about money, right? Wouldn’t you get more money if you’d support the clothing company?”

“What makes you think we’d get more money if we’d support them?”

Baekhyun hummed. “Let’s take us as an example. You are a business man. You work and earn enough money to get yourself a car. I on the the hand, I’m a student. I’m not able to finance a car or even get one of such an expensive brand. But both of us can afford clothes from this company. People of all ages go there. Students like me because they get plenty of clothes without spending too much money or mother’s to shop for their kids. And while shopping for their kids, they buy something for themselves as well,” he paused for a second. “I don’t know, I just thought that it would make much more sense investing in a clothing company that’s so popular. How many cars do they sell per day anyway?”

Chanyeol looked at his brother, chuckling softly.

“What?” Baekhyun asked. “Why are you laughing? Did I say something dumb?”

“No, not at all,” Yeol said. “You’ve said exactly what I’ve said back then when we first talked about which company we’re going to support.”

“Really? And why did you invest in this car company, then?”

“Because mother and father voted for it. It was my vote against theirs, I lost.”

“But don’t you hold 50% of the company? How could you lose then?”

“It’s true, I hold 50% of the company but when it comes to possible corporations, fusions or investigations, we’ve set up a special rule.”

“Like all of you get 33,33% then?”

Chanyeol laughed, nodding. “Yeah, just like that.”

“But what if, all three of you have a different opinion?”

“The we play rock, paper, scissors.”

Baekhyun made a face. “Don’t joke,” he said. “Did it happen before?”

“It did, once,” Yeol nodded. “But in the end, I won.”

“Then, why couldn’t you win the clothing company one?”

“First because I lost the vote and second because I didn’t want to fight for it. In a couple of years the company will be mine and as long as it isn’t I’ll let have our parents their way. As long as it doesn't harm the company, it’s okay.”

“All this business stuff is really complicated.”

“You think so?”

“Yes,” Baek nodded. He leaned forward and snatched one of the DVD cases away from Chanyeol. “And that’s why we should watch a movie now.”

“Haha, as you wish.”

They made themselves comfy on the couch and to round off the whole morning movie session, Chanyeol brought them some fruits to snack on and something to drink. Soon, the brothers were full into a movie about a young man accidentally getting into a circle of crime.  

“Aw, I feel so bad for his girlfriend,” Baek whispered during a scene where the main character dumped his girl, getting away with a bad lie. “He’s so dumb.”

“I’m sure there will be a happy ending,” Yeol whispered back.

There, of course, was a happy ending. The guy eventually got that what he was doing wasn’t right and harmed his relationship. He finally got up on the dirty business he was doing and went home to her. The last scene was showing how he sneaks into the house, hiding a huge bouquet of roses behind his back.

“See, there you got your happy end,” Yeol snickered and gazed at his brother, who captivated was watching the kissing scene. “Hahaha, you look like you want to get kissed by him, too,” he laughed at Baek’s face.

The younger flinched at the comment, blushing madly. Embarrassed, he lowered his head and brought bit down his thumb.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to embarrass you, I’m sorry,” Yeol quickly apologized.

“I-it’s okay,” Baek mumbled. “I shouldn’t have stared at it like that. It was weird.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say it was weird,” Yeol said. “It more looked as if you’ve never seen a kiss before.”

“O-of course I’ve seen a kiss before. I’ve just ne-ah,” the teenager stopped, covering his mouth with his hand but it was too late, Chanyeol already got what he wanted to say.

“You’ve never kissed before?” Chanyeol asked. “Really?”

Pursing his lips into an ashamed pout, Baek glanced down. “No,” he whispered.

“Oh, well, that’s, I mean that’s okay, you’re only 16 after all.”

“When did you have your first kiss?”

“Uhm,” Yeol hummed, leaning back while thinking. “I was in middle school,” he said after a second of silence. “I was 13 back then.”

“13?” letting out a faint whine, Baek let his head hung forwards.

“It was nothing special, though,” Yeol said. “You know, it’s just my opinion but I think a kiss or kissing in general is nothing special as long as it’s not done with someone you’ve feelings for.”

“Well, I can’t relate,” Baek muttered. “I’ve never been kissed before.”

“That’s quite hard to believe, though,” the elder said. “I mean, you went to a boarding school. You stuck together with your friends like 24/7 and there never was a moment when you got curious or experimental?”

“N-no, not really.”

“Well, your time will come, but trust me when I say that it’s nothing special. If you don’t feel something for the person, it’s like kissing your siblings.”

“Yeah, just like I said, I can’t rela-ah,” Baek got cut off when Chanyeol suddenly grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him forwards. His eyes grew wide when his brother planted a long kiss onto his lips.

Baffled, Baekhyun started at Chanyeol when he pulled back, lips parted and eyes blown. He let out a shaky breath with a blush on his cheeks.

“See,” Chanyeol said, smacking his lips a little. “It’s nothing that special.”

Still blushing, Baek tried to smile. “Ah, yeah,” his heart was actually racing. Chanyeol was right, it was really nothing special. It was just a peck, a long drawn peck. A simple kiss with Chanyeol’s lips on his. Nothing special, yet it was Baekhyun’s first real kiss with a real, living, breathing human and his heart was hammering against his ribcage, he was afraid that Chanyeol could hear that this simple kiss actually did something to him. “N-nothing special.”

“You see, we-,” the ringing doorbell interrupted Chanyeol. “Oh, this must be the technician,” he said and got up from the couch. “Do you want to wait here?”

Shaking his head, Baek also got up from the couch and followed the taller to the door, where he entered the intercom and let the technician in. It took the man one skilled look to say that the tube burst because the machine was pumping too much water at once. He fixed the problem, exchanged the broken tube against a new one and not even an hour later Baek was able to wash all the used towels, shirt, sheets and clothes they had used to wipe off the water.

Since his brother’s hand was still bandaged, Chanyeol took off some work of his shoulders and hang up the clean laundry. “We should go to the hospital, tomorrow,” he said while hanging up the last remaining piece of cloth in the basket. He held up the blue shirt and tilted his head a little as he eyed the cloth, amazed that Baekhyun actually fit into this little piece of clothing. “I’m sure they can pull the threads. Also, the doctor want to run some tests.”

“Okay,” Baek said, nodding his head.

“We should leave around the morning but not too early, I want to sleep in.”

“Taking advantage of the other’s absence?”

Shaking his head, Yeol chuckled. “No, I’ve got no appointments tomorrow and I didn’t get that much sleep in the past few days.”

“Ah,” Baek hummed, nodding along. “Do you want me to prepare breakfast for you?”

“Actually, I thought of having breakfast together with you after we visit the hospital. I know a restaurant that offers a buffet with breakfast food from all around the world. It’s really great.”

“Ah, yeah. Sounds good.”

“Alright,” Chanyeol grinned. “We’ll go right after we’ve seen the doctor.”

Baekhyun wasn’t sure what he actually had expected from the restaurant Chanyeol wanted to take him to, but never in a hundred years he would’ve guessed that a five star restaurant would offer something like buffets. He felt a little weird as he followed his big brother further into the restaurant towards a table. Chanyeol, as always, was dressed like one of those super models from a magazine. His tailored, dark blue suit hugged his tall frame perfectly and Baek couldn’t help but admire the man’s long legs.

A little awkward, the teenager skipped around the table and sat down on when chanyeol mentioned him to have a seat. “I feel a little underdressed,” he whispered, mostly to himself.

“You look perfectly fine,” Chanyeol said, waving his hand at the smaller. “Some people come here in their sweatpants, so don’t worry,” he had his hand in the small paper bag they got at the pharmacy and rummaged in it until he got what he was looking for. He pulled out a light blue inhaler and a small silver tube. “Make sure you have this with you all the time, okay?”

Baekhyun took the inhaler when Chanyeol pushed it over to him and looked at it. “Okay,” he said and stuffed the small asthmaspray into the pocket of his jeans.

After running a few blood tests, the doctor decided that Baekhyun should take a few different preparations to get his heart rhythm disturbances under control. He watched as Chanyeol carefully scanned the different packages. “I’m sure you quickly get used to them.”

Baek nodded. “Yeah.”

“Okay,” Yeol said and threw the packages back into the bag.”Let’s get ourselves something to eat.”

Baekhyun couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun and felt that comfortable in someone’s presence. After their breakfast, Chanyeol took Baekhyun to the mall, where they strolled through the countless different stores. They stopped at various small food stalls and ate cupcakes and other sweet goods.By the early evening they were back at the Park’s residence. “You should get some sleep,” Yeol smiled and ruffled his yawning brother’s hair.

Baek nodded while yawning once again. ”Thank you for the nice day. I had a lot of fun.”

“You’re welcome,” the elder said. He opened his arms and gave the smaller a mischievous smile. “Come here,give your brother a hug.”

A little shy, Baekhyun went in for the hug. He sighed softly when Chanyeol closed his arms around him and pulled him close. The taller was warm and it felt good being hugged like that. Baekhyun felt comfortable and secured in his arms. He was a little said when Chanyeol pulled away but smiled at him. “Sleep tight.”

“I will,” Yeol returned the smile. “Good night.”

Baekhyun only closed the door once Chanyeol had disappeared around the corner and he wasn’t to be seen anymore. He went to bed with a smile on his lips and a warm feeling in his stomach. If this family had one good thing, then it for sure was his big brother.

 

 

 

♥

 

It was in the middle of the night when Chanyeol jolted awake, heavily sweating. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. “What the fuck?” He rubbed his face with his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. “Holy shit,” he whispered, shaking his head.

What had woken him up at such a time was a dream; but not a normal nightmare of wandering around an endless dark maze, no. It was a dream of him and Baekhyun. Of him and his little brother kissing. The dream had started with a flashback of the day, with them wiping drying and cleaning Baek’s flooded laundry room and watching movies. He dreamed of the scene where he gave his little brother a peck but it didn’t end where it ended actually. In his dream, Baekhyun leaned into the kiss and they ended up making out, with Baek’s hands tangled in his hair and Chanyeol’s hands on his little brother’s behind, squeezing it.

What caused to wake him wasn’t even the fact that he dreamed about making out with his little brother. What caused him jump into a sitting position was the arousal he felt. And it felt way too real to be just a dream.

Sucking in a deep breath, Chanyeol pulled away the covers, groaning at the sight of the tent in his sweatpants. “Fucking shit, Chanyeol,” he cursed. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

What Chanyeol didn’t know was that his little brother actually had kind of the same problem. Baekhyun’s dream was by far more innocent but the kiss from the morning stuck to his brain like iron to a magnet. His heart was racing and he whined a little, rolling around the bed. Every time he closed his eyes, the picture of Chanyeol kissing him appeared in front of his eyes. “No,” he cried. “What’s wrong with me?”

Both brothers had an awful night with little sleep and Chanyeol wasn’t able to hide the dark circles under his eyes and constantly got asked if he was okay during the hours he spent at the company. He leaned back into his chair, sighing loudly. He didn’t want to think of Baekhyun the way he did but he did. It was wrong to think like that, he knew, but he couldn’t stop it. And the worst was, that Chanyeol even liked the thought of kissing his brother the way he did in his dream. “Get a fucking grip of yourself, Park,” he growled, rubbing his temples. He growled even louder when his phone suddenly went off. “Oh fuck, not now,” he hissed but glanced at the caller’s ID anyway. It was Baekhyun and even before he could blink, Chanyeol had his phone pressed to his ear. “Yes?”

“Uhm, hi,” Baekhyun’s soft voice said. “It’s me,” he paused for a second. “I w-went to the mansion but as I can see you’re not at home.”

“Yeah, I’m at the company right now,” Yeol told him. “Is something wrong?”

“No, everything’s alright.I just wanted to ask if you’d like to have dinner with me?”

“I’d love to.”

“G-great,” Baek said and somehow Chanyeol was able to hear a smile in his voice. “Uhm, let’s say around seven or is it too early?”

“No, seven is fine. I’ll be on time.”

“Alright, see you then. Bye.”

“Bye,” Chanyeol said and hang up. He put his phone on the desk and sighed when the pictures of his dream flashed up once again. He really had to pull himself together.

When the elder of the Park sons a few hours later stood in front of his brother’s door, he was tensed. The dream had haunted him the whole day and Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he’d be able to hide the fact that he was really tensed, even nervous to face Baekhyun. He put on a smiled as he knocked on the door and waited for Baekhyun to open it. The teenager quickly answered the door, brightly smiling up to him. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Chanyeol greeted back. “You look cute,” he said and pointed at the light yellow apron Baekhyun was wearing.

“Yeah, I was cutting the kimchi and I thought it’s better to wear it,” Baek smiled. “Come in, dinner's almost ready.”

Chanyeol’s eyes followed as the younger turned away and skipped towards the kitchen. He let out a shocked gasp when he found himself staring at his butt. Had it always been so perky and round? And were his thighs always that full or were it just the tight skinny jeans Baekhyun was wearing. Hardly swallowing, Chanyeol pulled his eyes away from his little brother’s backside and went to sit down at the table.

‘Maybe it’s just a phase,’ he told himself while he waited for Baekhyun to sit down as well. ‘Maybe it’s because he’s exactly like what I like in men.’ Yeah, it had to be that. Chanyeol’s ideal type never really had changed since his teenage days. Apart from a good character, he liked the guy’s who were just like his first, real crush, Kyungsoo. Shorter than him and cute yet sexy at the same time.

Chanyeol groaned slightly.Now he was thinking that his brother was sexy, what the hell was wrong with him? “A-are you okay?” At the question he snapped his head up and looked at his brother. “What?”

“I asked if you’re okay? You just made this sound and you look quite pale. Are you okay?” Baekhyun repeated his question, face showing a worried expression.

“I’m okay,” Chanyeol quickly said, putting on a smile to cheer his brother up. “I’m just a little tired, the night was short.”

“Oh, okay,” Baek said, softly sighing. “I thought you’d get sick or something.”

“No, no, don’t worry. I’m perfectly fine,” Yeol smiled. ‘I think.’

Baekhyun had set up a dinner, Chanyeol hadn’t eaten in a long while. They spent over an hour eating all the delicious goods, talking about good and bad movies they’ve seen. “Oh yeah, this one is really bad,” Chanyeol laughed. “I was excited to see it and was really disappointed.”

“There is a second part,” Baek said while munching on a slice of seaweed. “They say it’s way better than part one.”

The taller raised his brows. “Really? Hard to believe.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun giggled, shoulders cutely shaking as he did so. “If the first one was bad, the second one can’t be that much better.”

“What’s your favorite movie, by the way?” Baekhyun hummed a little and Chanyeol didn’t miss the faint blush that crept up his cheeks. “Must be an awful one if you blush like this,” he joked.

“No,” the teenager whined loudly. “It’s a great movie.”

“And then why are you blushing like that? What movie is it?” Furrowing, Chanyeol leaned closer to his little brother when he mumbled something. “What? A little louder, please.”

“Beauty and the beast,” with his lips pursed into a pout, Baekhyun eventually brought out the answer.

Chanyeol bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing out. Baekhyun liking ‘Beauty and the Beast’ was not what made him laugh, it was more the way Baekhyun whispered the title, cutely embarrassed with his ears and cheeks glowing bright red. “Well,” Yeol began, chuckling slightly. “It’s a good movie, though.”

“The best!” Baek almost barked. “I love it.”

“Do you want to watch it?

“Uh,” blinking his soft brown eyes, Baek tilted his head. “Watching it? Like now?”

“Yeah, if you want to.”

The young boy’s eyes grew wide and Chanyeol swore he saw a sparkle in them. Of course he wanted to watch his favorite movie. Wiggling in excitement, he let out a squeal when the movie started. He sang along the songs in different pitches to fit the characters voices. During the last part, where Belle just had fled from the beast’s castle, he leaned back into couch, gazing at his brother, who had been really quiet during the whole movie.

“Chanyeol?” Baek whispered and leaned over to take a look at his brother’s face. “Oh,” he voiced out when he found him sleeping. His lips were slightly parted and his eyelids twitched softly, every now and then.

With a smile on his lips, Baekhyun watched the taller until his heart suddenly began to race and a warm feeling bubbled up in his stomach. Gasping softly, Baek sat back. “What?” He brought his hand to his chest and pressed it to where his heart was, feeling its beats. He looked back to Chanyeol, whining softly when his heart sped up. “No, please, no.”

Breathing in, he leaned back into the cushion of the couch and closed his eyes. He thought of time he once had experienced this kind of feeling, warmth in the stomach and heart beating like crazy. Back then he was in love with a classmate but could he really be in love with Chanyeol? Was one able to fall in love with their own sibling? Was it even love after such a short time? Maybe he just felt like this because Chanyeol was the first who was actually nice to him, since he was back home. But would such a reason cause such a feeling?

Leaning his head back, the young teenager closed his eyes. He listened to Chanyeol’s steady breaths and even before he could realize it, the sound of his brother breathing lulled him into a deep sleep.

Chanyeol woke up a few minutes past midnight to a weight laying on his chest. He blinked his eyes open, rubbing one of them as he tried to get used of the bright light that shined from the TV. Beauty and the Beast was long over and the movies menu flickered on the screen. Eventually, he looked away from the TV and glanced down to the weight that had woken him up. His lips curled into a soft smile at the sight of his brother peacefully sleeping, using his chest as a pillow. Baekhyun was curled up against his side, with his bang falling into his face with soft waves.

“Baek,” Chanyeol whispered and stroke his little brother over the shoulder. The boy only stirred in his sleep but didn’t wake up. “Hey,” Yeol this time shook the smaller’s shoulder. “Wake up. Let’s go to bed.”

Baekhyun let out a soft, breathy “No,” and snuggled closer.

Quietly amused, Chanyeol shook his head. He didn’t think long and slowly sat up. If Baekhyun didn’t want to get up, Chanyeol had to carry him to bed, because sleeping on the couch was definitely no option when he had a big, soft bed waiting for him upstairs. Gently, he hooked his arm under the boy’s legs and lifted him off the couch. Baekhyun didn’t react to when he was moved and Chanyeol was really amused by his brother’s deep sleep.

While he made his way to his bedroom, carrying his brother all the way there, a memory hit the young business man. Chanyeol suddenly remembered that one night, he had carried his sleeping baby brother to bed. Back then they were 10 and 3 years old and Chanyeol remembered that their parents weren’t home and they sneaked out of their rooms to watch cartoons in the livingroom. Back then, Baekhyun fell asleep after the second cartoon and because little Chanyeol had great troubles waking his brother up, he decided to carry him.

“You haven’t changed at all,” Chanyeol quietly chuckled, pushing the door to his bedroom open with his foot and switching on a light. He laid Baekhyun down his bed, covering his body with a blanket.

For quite a while, Chanyeol stood by his bed, watching his little brother. The longer he looked at him and the more he remembered their childhood, the more Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun was never as present as he was. Suddenly he remembered that Baekhyun was barely with him, with the family. Suddenly Yeol remembered that one Christmas day where all relatives came to their house for a family dinner. He remembered the huge, decorated Christmas tree and the countless presents he was showered with. “I was alone,” the words left his lips in a whisper. “Where were you that day? Where were you all the time?”

When Baekhyun let out a soft sigh and curled up into a ball, Chanyeol glanced to the clock. It was half past one and he decided to go back to bed, too. He still could find out more about his brother’s non existent presence, later. He went over to close the door and turn off the light. When he laid down next to his brother, Baekhyun turned and snuggled close to him. Chanyeol sucked in a sharp breath as Baek’s body fully pressed into his side. “Get a fucking grip of yourself, Park!”

 

 

 

♥

 

 

When he woke up, the sun was already brightly shining. A soft smile formed on his lips as he listened to the sounds of the chirping birds. Softly sighing, he snuggled into the soft pillow. Confused over the scent he breathed in, Baekhyun blinked his eyes open. He jumped into a sitting position when he found that he was not in his bedroom.

With his heart beating fast, he looked around the big room, quickly figuring out to whom this room belonged to. “C-chanyeol?”

When nobody responded to his whisper, Baek climbed out of the big bed and skipped towards a door. It opened with a faint squeaking sound and brought a long corridor to light. Helpless, the young boy stumbled down the corridor with its countless doors. “Chanyeol?”

This time his voice was louder but accompanied with fear. “Chanyeol,” Baek cried out for his brother as he couldn’t find the staircase. Sweat began to form on his hairline and his heartbeat doubled, causing him to stumble to his knees.

Gasping for air, Baekhyun shook his head, trying to get rid of the dizziness that blurred his view. Tears started to fall from his eyes, wettening his pale cheeks. “C-chanyeol,” his brother’s name left him in a choked cry and was the last he managed to do before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed.

Chanyeol, who had heard his little brother’s desperate cry downstairs in the kitchen, appeared in the hallway the second Baekhyun’s unconscious body slumped to the ground. Gasping his shock, he leaped towards the boy and got him off the floor. “Baek,” once he had laid him down, Chanyeol gently patted his brother’s cheek. A couple of times, Yeol repeated his action until Baekhyun finally came back to his senses and blinked his brown eyes open.

“C-chanyeol,” Baek croaked out, coughing.

“Shh,” Yeol hushed the younger and smiled softly. “Don’t talk, just breathe. Come on, take a deep breath,” he said and smiled when Baek did what he was told and inhaled. “Yes, just like that.”

A couple of minutes later, Baekhyun’s face had back it’s natural, healthy color and his breathing had evened again. “I couldn’t find you,” he said in a quiet voice. “Where were you?”

“I was downstairs, preparing breakfast,” Chanyeol said and reached out to brush away one of the strands of Baekhyun’s bangs that stuck to his still slightly sweaty forehead. “Are you hungry?”

“A little,” Baek mumbled, blushing a little.

“Are you okay, or do you want me to get your inhaler?” Chanyeol asked as he helped Baekhyun out of the bed.

“I’m okay,” the younger said, smiling a little. Still a little shaky on his feet, he followed Chanyeol downstairs to the kitchen. His brother had prepared a small breakfast with sandwiches, fresh juice and some pancakes.

“I hope you’re okay with it,” Yeol said as he sat down at the table. “I’m not that much of a great cook.”

“It’s perfectly fine.”

Chanyeol felt his stomach flipping at the sweet smile Baekhyun gifted him. He returned the smile, hoping that it didn’t look all too forced or weird. “Uhm,” Yeol cleared his throat. “It’s Saturday and I thought we could go out or something.”

“G-going out?”

“Yeah, is there something you’d like to go or something you’d like to do?”

Quickly, Baekhyun shook his head. “N-no,” of course there were many things he’d like to do. It had been a while since he was out, window shopping or shopping in general. But he was too afraid to leave the residence. If someone, who knew him, would see him outside and in Chanyeol’s company, he’d get in trouble. And colliding with his mother was something he tried to avoid like black plaque.

Chanyeol rested his chin on his palm, looking at his little brother. “You know, you don’t even have to try. I know that you’re lying,” a chuckle slipped past his lips when Baek blushed. “So, what is it?”

“I don’t know,” Baek honestly said. “There’re so many things I haven’t done in a while.”

“Is there something you’ve never done before and you’d like to try? Or a place you’d like to visit?”

The teenager hummed, leaning back in his chair. “Something I’ve never done before?” He mumbled, pursing his lips into pout while he thought of something.

Chanyeol found it adorable how Baekhyun’s expression changed and how he ended up chewing on his thumb. “I’m sure I know something you’ve never done before.”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever seen a club from the inside?”

“N-no not really,” Baek said. “Wait, do you want to go to club with me?”

“If you want to, yes.”

“But, I don’t know what to do there.”

“What?” A loud laugh left the elder of the brothers. “What do you mean, you don’t know what to do there?! That’s easy, you grab a drink, dance and have fun.”

Baekhyun lowered his head a little, glancing up through his bangs. “I don’t know how to dance and I also never had a drink before.”

“Easy to change that,” Yeol smiled. “So, what do you say. Do you want to go to a club with me?” He looked at brother, waiting for a an answer. “I promise, if you don’t like we’ll leave immediately. And I also promise to take care of you. You won’t end up vomiting or something.”

After another short term silence, Baekhyun eventually nodded. “O-okay.”

“Great,” Yeol said and clapped his hands together. “Do we want go to the mall and get you a ‘My first  time at a club’ outfit?”

Baekhyun didn’t really have a chance to say no. Only an hour after their breakfast, Baekhyun found himself in the first store of the mall, with Chanyeol swirling around, grabbing various shirts and pants for him.  “Oh, those are nice,” he glanced at his brother and the pair of black jeans he held up. They were indeed pretty cool and nodding his head, he stepped towards Chanyeol to get a closer look at them.

“What do you think?”

“Yeah, I li-oh my no,” he gasped when his eyes spotted the price tag. “No.”

“No? What’s with them?”

“D-did you see the price?”

“Who cares about the price?”

“Those cost $275,” Baek said, tapping onto the small white tag. “$275.”

Rolling his eyes, Chanyeol sighed. “Okay, let us set a rule.”

“A rule?” Baek asked.

“Yes,” Yeol nodded. “Here it is: Don’t look at the price and don’t complain about it.”

“But I-” “No, buts,” Chanyeol cut in, raising a finger. “Just enjoy, okay. I’ll pay and I don’t care about the price. If you like something go for it, I don’t care if I have to pay $50 or $500 for it. You’re worth it.”

Chanyeol’s last sentence set Baekhyun’s ears on fire. Madly blushing, he lowered his head and glanced to the floor.

Snickering, Yeol ruffled his brother’s hair. “Nice to have talked about it.”

It took a while but once they entered the second store, Baekhyun started to enjoy their little shopping trip and Chanyeol was happy to see his brother smiling. Sitting in front of the changing room, he leaned into the chair he sat in, waiting for his brother to come out. “I’m not sure about this,” Baek mumbled from behind the curtain.

“Why not?”

“I don’t know. I think it’s the jeans.”

“What’s with them? Come out, let me look,” Chanyeol’s brows almost reached his hairline as Baekhyun stepped out of the changing room. The boy looked stunning in the all black outfit. The v-neck of the t-shirt gave a perfect view onto Baekhyun’s beautiful collarbones and the jeans hugged the boy’s hips and thighs like a second skin. “Wow,” the young man uttered and breathed out. He tried not to stare too much but he couldn’t help it and his eyes literally glued to Baekhyun’s butt when the boy turned around.

“So, what do you think?”

“Yeah,” Yeol brought out, finally looking away from his brother’s backside. “The pants are too much. The shirt is nice, though.” The pants were perfect but Chanyeol knew he wouldn't be the only one thinking that way and it was way too dangerous to let his baby brother out in an outfit like that. Chanyeol didn’t want to spend the whole night fighting dumb, drunk assholes.

“Do you think the light pants would be better?”

“Much better,” Yeol said, even though he wasn’t really listening.

Baekhyun gave his reflection a nod before he went back into the changing room to change into the pair of blue jeans they had picked out. The boy was still breathtakingly sexy but the shirt in combination with the other pair of jeans was much better.

To complete the outfit, Chanyeol got his brother a fitting jacket and a pair of brand new sneakers and around the early evening the time had come and Baekhyun was able to present his new shopped outfit to the world.

“Don’t you think it’s a little early to go to the club?” Baekhyun asked as he trailed beside Chanyeol through the crowded streets.

“We’re not going to the club, yet. First we go and get something to eat,” Yeol said. “Clubbing rule no.1: Never go clubbing with an empty stomach,” the told the younger and pushed him towards a fast food store. “Go and find a table, I’ll go and get us something to eat.”

Baekhyun nodded his head and looked out for a free table once Chanyeol left to order their food. He found a free one at the windows and sat down, waiting for Chanyeol to come back. While waiting for him, he gazed over to the counter where his brother just ordered. Baek bit down his lip as he let his eyes wander up and down Yeol’s body. The man look stunning the way he was dressed, the black leather jacket made his shoulders look even broader and his perfectly styled hair gave the feeling as if he’d just jumped out of the 50s. The king of rock ‘n’ roll was nothing against this sight.

Baekhyun still wasn’t sure if the feeling that bubbled inside him whenever Chanyeol was with him was love but it almost seemed as it really was love. A love Baekhyun knew wasn’t right. But he couldn’t help it. He liked the feeling and didn’t want it to stop, even though he knew that this love was one-sided.

When Chanyeol stepped to their table with a tray in his hand, he smiled at his brother. “Wow, that’s a lot,” he said and pointed at the tray full of burgers and fries.

“The more is in your stomach, the less you get drunk,” Yeol said. “Well, that’s not true but still. The more you have in your stomach, the better. So eat up, there’s ice cream waiting as desert.”

Baekhyun wasn’t sure how he made it but in the end he ate one large fries and three double cheeseburgers. It was probably the ice cream that had triggered him. Who could say no to soft ice with warm cherry sauce?

“There’s something else i’d like to tell you,” Chanyeol said and Baek looked up from his half eaten ice cream. “Not everything at a club is nice, you know. There are always people who don’t know about personal space and such. If there is someone coming too close to you, just tell me, okay? In general. If you’re feeling uncomfortable, don’t keep it. Tell me and we’ll leave.”

“Okay,” Baek nodded. “I promise.”

After Baekhyun had destroyed his ice cream, time finally had come; they made their way to the club. Many people were waiting in front of the building with the flashing sign “Night Fever” but of course he and Chanyeol didn’t have to wait. They got into the club without any difficulties. Nobody cared that Baek was only 16 and definitely not allowed to be here but Chanyeol probably had something like a free pass to get in, no matter who was with him.

Baekhyun was fascinated by the many dressed up people that stood by the bar and moved to the rhythm of the music on the dance floor. The flashing lights had him blinking and blinded him for a second. “It’s so loud.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Yeol said, leaning down while he spoke. “Let’s go to the bar,” he then said and grabbed Baek by the hand.

“But isn’t the bat this way?” Confused Baekhyun pointed to the bar near the dance floor.

“Baby, your brother’s a VIP at this club,” Chanyeol laughed, causing Baekhyun to blush at the nickname. “There’s another bar upstairs.

The VIP area was much quieter and less crowded. A couple of girl in way too short skirts and dresses crossed their way and Baek scowled as one of them blew Chanyeol a flying kiss. He was pulled to a small couch in a corner and just the second they sat down, a waiter appeared. “We start easy,” Yeol said and ordered two beers.

Baekhyun figured that he wasn’t really a fan of beer. He scrunched his nose at the bitter taste and grimaced. “How can you drink that? That’s disgusting.”

Chanyeol only laughed. “You don’t like it. Well, what about a cocktail then?” He lifted his arm to call for the waiter. “Could you bring us the cocktail menu, please.”

When the waiter was back with the mix drink menu, Baekhyun took it and flipped it open in interest. “Oh, they look good,” he mumbled at the pictures of the many colorful drinks in artistic shaped glasses. “Do you have a favorite?”

“Oh, there is,” Yeol nodded, placing his bottle of beer on the small glass table. “Do you want to try it?”

“Yes.”

Chanyeol favorite cocktail, a deep red drink with the sonorous name “Viking Blood” appeared in a very unexciting looking glass but it was the most amazing thing Baekhyun had ever tasted. The drink, made out of Jim Beam Honey, lime, blackberries and currant ran down the teenagers throat like oil and had his cheeks glowing once he was halfway through it.

On Viking Blood followed classic cocktail just as Mai Tai, Tequila Sunrise and Long Island Ice Tea. “For someone you has never drank before, you still look quite good. I’m amazed,” Yeol said, chucking down a shot of vodka. “Come on, let’s take a break and check out the dance floor.”

“But I can’t dance,” Baek whined as he followed his brother down the stairs. “I really can’t.”

“Like 90% in this club can’t dance and yet they do it,” Chanyeol laughed. “Do I look like a professional dancer to you? Just let the music move your feet.”

Said and done. After a few minutes of awkwardly trying to do what his brother did, Baekhyun let go and let the music take control over his body. Never before he had so much fun. Of several rounds of dancing and ordering another fruity cocktail, the night was almost over and the two brothers on their way home.

Baekhyun was giggling like a teenage girl and Chanyeol couldn’t help but laugh with him. He didn’t know what was so funny but Baekhyun’s giggles were high pitched and accompanied by hiccups and the combination was just hilarious. “Too fast,” Baek slurred as he stumbled after his brother. “You too fast.”

“I’m not,” Chanyeol chuckled, stopping in his tracks.

“Yes, you are,” Baek huffed when he finally caught up.

“I’m not,” Yeol said again. “You’re too slow.”

Baekhyun shook his head. “Nuh-hu. You’re walking too fast.”

“I’m not,” Chanyeol laughed out again. “It’s not my fault that your short legs can’t keep up with my steps.”

A small gasped left the younger. Pouting, he looked down his legs, lifting one up a little. “They’re not short,” he mumbled. “You’re just to ta-ah,” when he looked back up, he saw that Chanyeol had walked away. “Hey,” he called after him. “Wait.”

Sprinting in his drunken state was definitely not the best idea. Baekhyun had barely made five steps until he face planted the ground, tripping over his own feet. The shocked yelp that left him as he crashed to the ground, had Chanyeol looking back. He burst into loud laughing as he walked towards his little brother. “You okay?”

“No,” Baek wailed, holding onto his knee.

Still laughing, Chanyeol knelt down to take a look at Baekhyun’s knee. His pants were ripped open and blood was leaking through the fabric. “Why are you so clumsy,” he snickered. He got a hold of Baek’s arm and pulled him up.

“I’m not cl-uwah,” a small shriek escaped Baekhyun’s throat when he suddenly was lifted off the ground. “W-what are you doing?”

“The chance for you to fall again is too high, we shouldn’t risk it,” Yeol said as he adjusted his brother in his arms.

“This is embarrassing,” Baekhyun whined as Chanyeol began to walk, holding him bridal style.

“Nobody will see,” Yeol said, slowly and carefully walking the way to the mansion. He had too much drinks as well and falling with his brother in his arms would probably cause even more harm than there already was. “It’s dark and nobody’s here.”

“Still,” Baek pouted, wiggling a little.  After a while, he then leaned his head against the taller’s shoulder, admitting defeat. He closed his eyes and hummed a little. “You smell good.”

“I do?” Chanyeol asked. “Even though I had burgers, beer and shots?”

“Yes,” the younger said and took a deep breath.

For a moment silence ensued between them until Baekhyun began to giggle again. “What’s so funny?” Chanyeol asked, keeping his eyes on the path in front of him.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? But there must me something funny or else you wouldn’t laugh,” Chanyeol came to halt in front of the mansion’s front door. “So,what is it?” He asked again, gazing at Baek.

“It’s nothing, really,” Baekhyun said. “It’s just, for a second I felt like in one of those dramas where the guy carries the girl home.”

“Oh,” Yeol laughed. ”Yeah, those dramas are all the same, right? He carries her home, then he sets her to her feet,” he gently bent his knees a little as he did said to his brother. “Then he looks at her to the point she says ‘Goodnight’, then he grabs her face and kisses her.”

“Yeah,” Baek said, chuckling. “Do you do that, too?”

“You mean carrying my drunk date home and then kissing the hell out of him?” Yeol asked and hummed. “Yeah, I guess I do that, too.”

Baekhyun blushed a little at the honest answer. “Would you do it to m-me too if was your date?”

At first Chanyeol didn’t say anything, just stared at the small human in front of him, blinking. Then he tilted his head to the side and smiled softly. “Yes,” he nodded. “Yes, I’d do that if you were my date. I’m sure every guy would do.”

“But,” the whisper was almost inaudible as Baekhyun stepped forwards. “But I don’t just want ‘every’ guy doing it.”

Chanyeol breath got caught in the back of his throat as Baekhyun took a hold on jacket. “Don’t do this to me, Baek.”

“I want you to do it,” the younger whispered and leaned forwards. “Please, Chanyeol,” Chanyeol’s jaw clenched when Baekhyun said his name. “Please, kiss me.”

Holding his breath for a second, Chanyeol swallowed hardly. “Baek,” he spoke up. “You kno-” “But you did it before,” Baek cut him off. “Yes, I did it before and it wasn’t right. This was a one-time thing,” he said, trying not to make a mistake.

Baekhyun pouted, not letting go of Chanyeol. “Please,” he mumbled.

“Baek, really,” Chanyeol had a hard time controlling himself. “You know we shouldn’t,” there was no way he could deny that he wouldn’t want to kiss Baekhyun. Ever since their kiss back then, Chanyeol was triggered. Something inside him wanted to have more of the petite younger. Something inside him badly wanted to know how the younger tasted, even though it was wrong.

“I know, we shouldn’t,” Baek said. “But we could.”

‘Take the chance, take the chance, take the chance’ was what Chanyeol’s mind was screaming. All the worries and reason why he shouldn’t do what he wanted to do were pushed far back as he stared at Baekhyun’s pout and the tiny mole above his rosy lips. He let out a faint growl and pushed the younger back, trapping him between the door and his body. Baekhyun’s eyes were blown when he cupped his face and the younger’s lips were parted when he captured them with his own.

Baekhyun hummed in both, surprise and pleasure and tightened his grip on Chanyeol’s jacket. A moan slipped past his lips when Chanyeol pulled back for a second and grabbed the back of his thighs to lift him up.

Once their lips were connected again, Chanyeol wasted no time to go for more. He nibbled on the younger’s bottom lip and slipped his tongue into his mouth, once he parted them. Baekhyun tasted heavenly, even though his own taste has mixed with the taste of fast food and alcohol. He moved his tongue around, liking into the roof of his mouth.

Baekhyun wrapped his legs around his brother’s waist, hooking his ankles together. His hands wandered from Chanyeol’s jacket behind his neck, where his fingers started to play with the man’s hair. “Please, don’t stop,” Baek breathed against his brother’s lips when Chanyeol pulled back.

Chanyeol let out a soft growl, leaning in again. He managed to unlock the front door of the mansion and got both of them inside without stumbling. On the way up to his bedroom, they bumped into a few walls, causing a vase and a picture frame to crash to the floor. Once in his room, Chanyeol sat down on the edge of his bed, bringin Baek into his lap.

They pulled away, breathing in loudly. Baekhyun’s cheeks were flushed and his lips pink and swollen and Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the lean waist to hug the smaller. He buried his face into Baek’s neck and inhaled his scent. He knew it wasn’t right and that he had to stop right there but it was hard for him to push back the fact that he wasn’t allowed to do this; not when he wanted it so badly.

He tightened his grip around the smaller and pressed him closer to his body. The action caused Baekhyun to moan. Raising a brow, Chanyeol leaned his head back. His heart skipped a beat as he gazed down between their bodies and found his brother’s pants stretching over his crotch. “Fuck,” he cursed and eventually looked at his brother. Baekhyun still looked as wrecked as before, lips still parted and glistening from their kisses.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but make a move. He adjusted Baekhyun in his lap and moved his thigh against the younger’s caged hard-on. Baekhyun shuddered and threw his head back with a loud moan, digging his nails into the back of Yeol’s neck. The sound was music to Chanyeol’s ears and he repeated the action. Soon he had his brother thrusting back against his thigh, chasing his high.

Baekhyun came with a choked cry and his whole body trembling. The sight was adorable yet arousing and Chanyeol softly groaned as his brother gasped for ais, coming down from his high. Baekhyun slumped against his brother’s body, resting his head on his shoulder. “Good?” Chanyeol asked him and he gave a small nod as an answer. “More,” he breathed after a while, mind still clouded from the sensation he just felt. “More.”

A tight knot grew in Chanyeol’s stomach. He was still hardly trying to step back from all this, tried to not give in;  not to give into his mind screaming ‘take him, take him, take him’. His heart was beating fast, felt as it would jump out of his ribcage any moment when he leaned back to take a look at his brother’s face. “Fuck Baek, don’t do this to me,” he almost whined.

“I know,” Baek said. “We shouldn’t,” he quoted Chanyeol’s words.

“But we could.”

Surprised that his brother used his words on him, Baek raised his brows. “What?”

“We could,” Yeol said again. “And, fuck, I want but this will change a lot,” tilting his head upwards Chanyeol looked deep into the younger’s eyes. “It’ll change everything because I know I don#t want to let you go after this. So, look me in the eyes and tell me that you want this. Because otherwise I won’t let it happen.”

For a second Baekhyun was speechless and couldn’t bring out a word to answer. That Chanyeol, obviously, was feeling exactly the same as he was feeling for him, surprised him. It surprised him but also made him happy. “I want,” finally slipped past his lips, followed by a shy smile.

Chanyeol returned the smile and leaned in for a kiss. It was a simple lip on lip kiss and it turned  heated atmosphere into something less erotic. “Let’s get you out of this clothes and take a shower,” Chanyeol said after losing the kiss.

“D-don’t you want to…”

“Oh hell, of course I want,” the young business man honestly said. “But not tonight,” he added with a smile. “I want you to tell me again, when you’re less drunk.”

“I’m not drunk.”

“Of course not. That’s why you tripped over your own feet, right?” Chanyeol laughed at the whine, Baekhyun let out. With the boy in his arms he stood up and set him to his feet. “Go and take a shower,” Yeol said and nodded towards his bathroom. “I’ll go and get you some clothes.”

“Shower with me,” Baek pouted, batting his lashes at the taller. “Please.”

“I’ll join you, I promise,” Chanyeol smiled. “Just let me get you some clothes first.”

Baekhyun did what he was told and skipped to the bathroom. He got rid of his clothes and the sticky underwear and hopped into the shower, washing away the scent of alcohol and the blood from his scratched open knee. As promised, Chanyeol joined him to the shower only a few minutes later. Baekhyun tried to hide the blush that crept up his cheeks at the sight of his brother’s naked body. To his luck, Chanyeol didn’t seem to notice. He hummed in delight, when the taller squeezed some shampoo into his hair and started to massage it into his hair.

Freshly showered and dressed they climbed into Chanyeol’s bed, a while later. Baekhyun snuggled close, sighing softly as Chanyeol pressed a kiss to his forehead and wrapped an arm around him. The teenager fell asleep to the steady rhythm of Yeol’s beating heart and woke up in the early afternoon to a throbbing head and a dry throat.

Whining over the pain in his head, Baekhyun rolled to the side and climbed out of the bed. Swaying his way to the bathroom, he leaned over the sink and splashed some cold water into his face. After rinsing his mouth and drinking a little, he made his way back to bed. Chanyeol was still deep asleep, snoring softly. Carefully not to wake the other, Baek slipped under the blanket and moved closer to him. His lips curled into a smile as he watched Chanyeol’s sleeping face. He still couldn’t believe that they were sharing the same feeling; love.

“Why are you already up?”

Chanyeol’s sleep drunken voice pulled Baek out of his thoughts. “Already?” Baek snickered. He turned his head to throw a look at the alarm clock. “It’s almost 2PM.”

“Still early,” Yeol mumbled. “We came home around four.”

“But I can’t sleep anymore.”

Finally cracking an eye open, Chanyeol looked at the younger. “You’re pale,” he stated. “Are you ok? How do you feel?”

“My head hurts,” Baek pouted.

A faint chuckle escaped the taller man’s throat. “No surprise by the many cocktails you’ve had.”

“But they were yummy.”

“Oh yeah, that’s the good thing about liquor. Just pour sweet juice over it and you can sip it like water,” rolling to his back, Chanyeol stretched his arms over his head and yawned. “Okay, let’s get you some soup and painkillers.”

“Can I have some seaweed soup?”

“Anything for you,” Yeol smiled and leaned in to give Baekhyun a peck.

 

 

 

 

♥

 

 

Two weeks passed by in a blink of an eye and Baekhyun was not shy to say that he was the most happiest human on earth. Chanyeol treated him better than he could have ever imagined and fulfilled him every wish. It was just another evening where Baekhyun stood in the kitchen of his small house and prepared some food for dinner. When the front door opened, a smile spread over his face. "Mhh, smells good," he heard Chanyeol saying from the hall. His smiled widened once the man came to view. "Hey," he greeted the tall man.

Chanyeol stepped to him, leaning down for a kiss. "Hey, baby."

Still not really being used to his pet name, Baekhyun blushed a little. "How are you?" He asked Chanyeol. "You're late."

"I know," Yeol sighed. "I'm sorry, I tried to leave earlier but there was a problem with our server and they just couldn't find out the cause of the trouble."

"Could they fix it?"

"No, not really," another deep sigh left the man. "I have to leave early in the morning to meet with the head of our IT department."

Baekhyun hummed. "I hope they can fix it."

"Yeah me too. But let's not talk about it anymore," Chanyeol said and smiled. "How was your day?"

"Ah, it was uneventful," Baek said and walked over to the stove. "I've started the book you bought me. It's really good."

"Yeah, what happened so far? " To be honest, Chanyeol wasn't really interested to hear about the story but he loved listened to Baekhyun. He loved the younger's voice and could listen to it for hours. He sat down at the small table and listened to Baekhyun excitedly talking about the story and it's characters while the boy swirled around the kitchen, cooking. "Hm, sound really good," he smiled once Baekhyun was finished.

"Yeah, I'm so excited to know what will happen next."

"The author is known for his brilliant writing style. If you want, I can get you more books of him."

With sparkling eyes, Baekhyun nodded. "Oh, that would be awesome."

They talked about authors and books in general while having dinner. Baekhyun was a little bookworm and Chanyeol found it adorable when the younger shuffled around the rooms with a book in his hands and his cute round glasses sitting on his nose.

After dinner they quickly moved to bed, making themselves comfy in Baekhyun's bed.  Baekhyun himself took place on top of the tall man, head resting on his broad chest and ear pressed right above his heart to listen to it's beat. "Do you want to go out, tomorrow?"

"Don't you have to work?" Baek asked and lifted his head to look at Chanyeol. "What about the server problem."

"It hopefully won't take all day," Yeol said. "I only have one appointment in the afternoon. After that I'm all yours."

Smiling, Baekhyun hummed. "Let's go to the park then. There's a festival."

"Oh really? I didn't know," Chanyeol said. "Okay, let's go there. Sounds fun."

"Great," the teenager smiled and leaned in for a kiss. He hummed into the kiss when Chanyeol wrapped his fingers around his neck, pulling him closer. They had kissed a lot in the past weeks but it still made Baekhyun's stomach flip whenever Chanyeol ran his tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

A shiver ran down the young boy's spine when the hand from his neck wandered down his clothed back and came to rest on his behind, together with his other hand. He wasn't able to hold a moan when Chanyeol gave his butt good squeeze.

They had done it a couple of times already, pleasuring each other with kisses, licks and touches but Baekhyun wanted more. He was ready for more. He couldn't and didn't want to wait any longer. Panting, he pulled away and sat up, looking at the taller. "I want more," he breathed out. "Please."

Chanyeol let out a soft growl, clenching his jaw. "Baby, w-" "I really want it," Baek cut him off. "I want you," he said, heart thumping in his chest.

"We didn't prepare anything," Yeol said, smiling at the younger. "I think we sh-hgn," he moaned out when Baekhyun suddenly moved, rubbing his perky bum against his crotch. Grabbing onto the boy's hips, he groaned. "Fuck, that's not fair."

"Please," Baek almost whined and leaned back down. "I don't care," he said, looking in deep into the other's eyes. "I want you."

The last words let Baekhyun in a breathy whisper and something snapped in Chanyeol's mind. He couldn't wait any longer as well. He wanted to take the smaller, wanted to make him feel good, wanted him to whine, cry and beg in pleasure. He leaned forward to capture the younger’s lips, only to pull back a couple of seconds later. “Suck,” he ordered, pressing two fingers against Baekhyun’s pink lips.

Flushing, Baek opened his mouth. A moan rumbled in his chest as he sucked on the long digits, wetting them with his tongue. Chanyeol watched him with lust filled eyes and it made his heart race how carefully the tall man watched him.

While Baekhyun was sucking on his fingers, Chanyeol slipped his free hand into the younger’s boxers, groping the boy’s round, firm buttock.  He kneaded the warm flesh with his fingers, smirking when Baekhyun let out a mewl. "Enough," he said and pulled his hand away.

Baekhyun's breath hitched when his boxers were pulled down to his thighs and Chanyeol brought both hands to his behind, grabbing onto his cheeks. He moaned out as one of the wet digits found it's way to his opening, circling it. A surprised gasp escaped Baek when Chanyeol pushed his finger in.

The new unfamiliar feeling had Baekhyun shuddering. He couldn't describe what he was feeling but it wasn't uncomfortable. When Chanyeol added a second finger and crooked them up, the boy moaned. "C-chanyeol."

"Good?" Chanyeol asked, carefully watching the younger's expression while moving his fingers, rubbing against his walls. When Baekhyun gave him a nod and another soft moan, he slowly started to thrust deeper into him. Soon he had the boy thrusting back, mewling and whining. "What?" he asked when Baekhyun fisted his shirt. "Are you close?"

Baekhyun was only able to nod. The words he tried to from came out in nothing but a choked cry. A high pitched moan slipped past lips when Chanyeol thrusted his fingers deeper into to, hitting a spot that had him seeing stars. Two more thrust what all what it took to bring the boy over the edge. Crying out Chanyeol's name, Baekhyun came, spilling his seed all over the older's lower stomach, dirting his clothes.

Chanyeol removed his fingers, playfully smacking the younger's butt. He leaned forward to steal a kiss from Baekhyun's parted lips before he grabbed the hem of his shirt. Still heavily breathing, Baekhyun sat back and lifted his arms so Chanyeol could free him from the shirt. The cloth was thrown somewhere and Baekhyun's underwear, that still dangled around his thighs, soon followed after.

"Y-you too," Baek whispered, tugging at the leg of Chanyeol's sweatpants.

"Do it," Yeol said, voice low and slightly teasing.

Baekhyun's hands were shaking as he moved them towards the waistband of the pants. He had helped Chanyeol undressing before, also had seem naked and aroused, but since they were going for the real deal, he couldn't help but feeling slightly nervous. Breathing in, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of both, the sweats and Chanyeol's boxers, and pulled them down. Chanyeol lifted his hips off the bed and sucked in a sharp breath when his erection sprung free, hitting the cold air.

Once the pants were gone, Baek reached for the man's shirt. He wanted Chanyeol just as naked as he was. After he had dropped the shirt to the floor, he moved to lean in for a kiss. Chanyeol got a hold of his hips and helped him climbing into his lap, while they kissed. "Are you really sure?"

"Yes," Baek whispered against the other's lips, nodding. "I want you."

“Alright then.”

Since they didn’t have lube or anything close to it, Chanyeol used spit to coat his erection. Baekhyun’s eyes followed the olders hands movement, carefully watched as Chanyeol stroked his length, smearing the spit and precum all over it.

Baekhyun’s heart was thumping and he could feel his blood pumping through his veins as Chanyeol grabbed him by the hips and positioned him right above his dick. “Your pace, baby,” the man said, looking deep into Baek’s eyes. “Do whatever you want to do.”

Ever so slowly, Baekhyun lowered himself on the length, sucking in a deep breath once the tip brushed against his opening. There was pain at first and there was no way Baekhyun could deny it. He hissed at the burning pain that shot through his body as the crown of Chanyeol’s cock pushed past the tight ring muscle. Once all inches were buried deep inside him, the boy stilled, breathing in and out to get used to the pulsating flesh inside him.

Chanyeol held him by the hip, rubbing his thumbs over the skin by hip bones the in comfort. “Are you okay?”

Nodding his head, Baekhyun began to move. Pain was still more present that pleasure but the soft moan he drew out of Chanyeol encouraged him to go on. With Chanyeol still holding onto his hips, helping him up and down slowly, Baek made the first steady movements. It happened in a blink of an eye and the pain the boy previously had felt was completely gone and replaced by pleasure.

Leaning back, Baekhyun rested his hands onto Chanyeol’s thighs for support. Rocking his hips a little faster, the tickled out yet another soft moan from the taller. Within a couple of minutes Baekhyun had found a steady pace, working himself on the other, moaning every time he sat back down on the length and his butt came in contact with Chanyeol’s legs.

Chanyeol carefully watched the younger, saved every expression Baekhyun made and every sound that slipped past those beautiful pink lips. Soon the boy’s moans were replaced by mewls and breathy gasps and Yeol knew that Baekhyun soon would have reached his limit. Tightening the grip on the soft hips, he used the strength of his arms to support the boy’s movement.

The rock hard inches inside him rubbing against one and the same spot over and over again, had Baekhyun crying. His body was on fire and he couldn’t tell how longer he was able to hold in the pleasure that wanted to wash over him.

“Just a little more,” Chanyeol grunted, thrusting up. “Please.”

A choked cry was all Baekhyun was able to give as a response. He was close, so close. He could feel the knot in his lower stomach growing tight and Chanyeol now rocking into him wasn’t really helping him to hold back for a little longer.

“Come on, baby. Touch yourself.”

Baekhyun shook his head. He knew if he’d lay hand on himself, he’d lose it.

“Do it for me,” Chanyeol’s voice sounded much deeper than usual and the rumble that came with the words, had Baekhyun shuddering. He gave in and brought a hand to his own hard-on, wrapping his fingers around the shaft. Throwing his head back, he cried out. One single squeeze was enough for him to explode. With Chanyeol still thrusting into him, Baekhyun came, shooting white ribbons of warm release all over the taller man’s stomach muscles.

Clenching his jaw, Chanyeol let out a grunt as he came as well, emptying himself into the boy’s tight heat with short, quick thrusts. “Fuck.”

As soon as the tight grip on his hips loosened, Baekhyun slumped together, falling against his brother’s chest. His whole body was quivering and his legs felt as if they were made out of jelly. Nuzzling his face into the the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, he breathed it, trying to calm his breath. A moan slipped past his lips, when the taller moved to pull out of him.

“How are you feeling?” The question came in a whisper and were accompanied by Chanyeol’s lips moving against his ear and strong, warm arms enveloping him. “Amazing,” he whispered back, turning his head so he could meet Chanyeol’s lips for a kiss.

 

 

 

 

♥

 

 

 

Baekhyun was doing great and Chanyeol was happy to see his brother in such a good condition. Over the past four weeks the boy had gained a little weight and due to his regular medication intake, he constantly wore a healthy blush on his full cheeks.

With a smile on his lips, the young business man watched as his brother watered the plants, humming a song while doing so. Chanyeol’s smile only faded away when his phone went off and his mother’s name flashed up on the display. “Hello,” he said, answering the phone.

“Chanyeol, my son,” his mother’s happy voice sounded from the other end of the line. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, can’t complain,” Yeol shortly answered.

“Good, good,” the woman said. “Boy, I just wanted to call to tell you that your father and I will be back home tonight.”

“Tonight?” Chanyeol asked with a gasp that drew Baekhyun’s attention. Tilting his head, the boy looked at him. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Oh you know, we planned to go to England but the weather’s so bad, so we decided to come back home. We’re at Hong Kong right now. Departure is at 3pm, so we’ll arrive around 6.30pm to 7pm.”

“I see,” Yeol sighed into the phone. “Do you want me to pick you up?”

“No need for that.”

“Okay, see you tonight then.”

“Yes,” Mrs. Park chirped into the phone. “Bye-bye.”

“Yeah, bye,” letting out another sigh, Chanyeol hang up.

“Are they back?” Baekhyun asked.

Nodding his head, Chanyeol put his phone onto the coffee table. “Yes,” he said and looked at his brother.

“So, uhm, I guess y-you then won’t sleep here anymore, right?”

“For now, yes,” Yeol said and Baekhyun’s face fell. “Oh baby,” he reached out for the boy and pulled him into his lap, hugging him. “We’ll figure something out, I promise.”

“Don’t promise things you can’t hold.”

Chanyeol leaned back to look at the younger. There was sadness in Baekhyun’s eyes and he couldn’t blame him for that. “I’ll figure something out,” he said again, playfully chucking the boy under the chin. “I won’t break this promise.”

“It’s easier said than done,” Baek mumbled.

“I know it won’t be easy but I’ll do it.”

Baekhyun only hummed and gazed somewhere. He only looked back when Chanyeol moved and let himself fall into the cushions of the couch, pulling Baek with him. “What are you doing?”

“Cuddling,” Yeol said. “We’ve five hours left until I have to leave and I want to spend these hours with your body close to mine.”

“So, you want to lay here for the next five hours?”

“If you don’t want to cuddle with me, there’s something else we could do,” Chanyeol grinned and moved his hands from Baekhyun’s back to his butt, groping the round bum.

“I think we should move this to bed then,” Baek said, playing along.

“And I think we should stop talking now,” the elder mumbled, leaning in for a kiss.

As long as five hours are, they past by way too quick for the two young men. It was a few minutes past seven and Baekhyun didn’t want to let Chanyeol go. “Hide your phone,” the taller told him, holding his face in both hands. “And put away your inhaler and the medication.”

“Okay,” Baek nodded. He was close to start crying and swallowed hardly.

Chanyeol leaned down to press a kiss to the boy’s lips. “I’ll call you tonight,” he said and pecked the soft lips one more time.

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol left, strolling along the path towards the mansion and for the very first time in the past weeks, he once again realized that what he and Chanyeol had wasn’t right, wasn’t allowed. He didn’t give a thought to it once in the past weeks. After Chanyeol had kissed him, made clear that he was sharing the same feelings, Baek forgot about all the ‘wrongs’ that stood behind it. All he saw was Chanyeol; Chanyeol alone. But now he realized that what they had may had ended just right the second their mother had called.

To get his head free and push his worries away, Baekhyun did what Chanyeol had told him and hid his phone as well as his medication and his inhaler. After that, he grabbed one of the books his brother had brought him and sat down the couch in the living room.

Halfway through the novel, the door to the house suddenly flew open and his mother came stomped in. Baekhyun had no time to react and hide the book and so it was the first thing she spotted. “Where did you get this?”

“I b-bought it,” Baek stuttered, trying to find a plausible lie. “I ordered it.”

“You ordered it?” The woman rose her brows. “So, you spend the money I give you to entertain yourself?”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re always only sorry, Baekhyun,” his name left her with a deep sigh. “I’m sorry, too. I should’ve left you at the school in Japan. Everything was easier when you weren’t here.”

Balling his hands into fists, Baekhyun bit down onto his lip. He breathed out but the faint growl of anger he let out didn’t remain unheard. “What was that?”

“N-nothing,” he took a step back when his mother stepped towards him. “I didn’t say anything.”

Making a clicking sound with her tongue, Mrs. Park pointed at her son. “You better behave, Baekhyun. You’re only here because I’m generous enough to care for you.”

This time Baekhyun wasn’t able to hold back. He snorted, let out a humorless laugh. “You and generous? You are anything but definitely not generous.”

“Watch your mouth, Baekhyun. I warn you.”

“So what? Do you want to hit me again? Come on, do it. I don’t care anymore,” all the emotions, all the feelings, all the anger, fear and distress that had build up over all the moths discharged themselves. Baekhyun was so caught into his rage that he didn’t notice the woman moving towards him. Only when she lashed out and smashed the back of her hand across his face, his outburst came to an end.

“Shut up!”

Baekhyun stumbled backwards, holding onto his cheek. One of her diamond rings had stroke his cheeks, leaving a cut under his eye. He pressed his palm against the burning wound, hissing softly.

“You’ve brought me nothing but trouble,” she screamed at him. “You’re a hopeless, useless burden.”

“Well, sorry that I’m not like Chanyeol.”

She laughed out. “Yeah, that would’ve been awesome. You just like him, it would’ve been a blessing. But I guess nobody has that much luck. Instead I got punished with you.”

Baekhyun laughed out. “Sounds as if you never wanted me.”

“True,” his mother said, expressionless. “I never wanted to have you. Only alone your brother was excited to meet you. I guess you should thank him.”

“Yeah, I think I should do that if I meet him.”

“That, hopefully, will never happen. Chanyeol doesn’t need you in his life.”

“As if you’d know.”

“Believe me, I know,” the woman said. “He’s never asked about you, never asked where you were or how you’ve been. He never bothered about your existence. You could be dead and he wouldn’t care.”

Baekhyun didn’t want to but the harsh, heartless words hurt him and started to cry. “That’s not true. That’s not true.”

“Face it, Baekhyun. Nobody wants you. And nobody will ever want you.”

“No,” the boy cried out. “That’s not true. You have no idea,” he lashed out, waving his arms when his mother tried to reach out for him. “No!”

“You can’t change it, it’ll never change.”

Shaking his head and squeezing his eyes shut, Baekhyun moved away from his mother. His heart began to race, causing his asthma to break out. Gasping for air he stumbled backwards, completely losing focus on his surroundings. As the back of the legs bumped into the coffee table, the teenager lost balance and back first fell onto the small table. Mrs. Park winced at the painful cry her son let out but didn’t make a move. She only watched as Baekhyun rolled off the table, crouching on the floor in pain.

Crying and gasping for air, the teenager lay on the floor, holding onto his aching body. For a while, the mother just stood there before she finally made a move. But she didn’t move to help her son. Instead, she moved backwards and left the house,leaving her child all by himself.

Baekhyun lay on the floor for quite a while, not moving, only breathing in and out in hope for the pain to go away or at least ease a bit. When it didn’t get any better, he eventually moved. After getting onto his feet, the boy crept towards the kitchen where he had hid his phone in one of the drawers. Once he had it, he dialed the only number that was saved in his contacts. But even before Chanyeol could answer the call, Baekhyun lost consciousness.

Chanyeol found him a couple of minutes later, peeling him off the floor. When the boy didn’t respond, he didn’t think long and brought his brother to the hospital. There the doctor diagnosed three fractured ribs and hematomas. "How long will it take for him to wake up?"

The doctor hummed at the question. "The injection we gave him is high dosed but I'm sure he won't wake up until tomorrow."

Chanyeol nodded at the answer. "I'd like to go and get some clothes for him. Am I allowed to come back here?"

"Sure," the medic smiled. "I'll talk to the nurse, so she'll let you in again."

"Thank you, doctor."

The young business man left the hotel a few minutes past ten and was back with a packed bag at the hospital not even an hour later. He didn't simply pack Baekhyun's bag for a couple of days at the hospital, no. This was the moment Chanyeol knew he had to get his little brother away from home, away from his parents; especially his mother. Throwing in a handful of clothes and personal belongings, Chanyeol made sure it would look as if Baekhyun had ran away. As much as he finally wanted to break his silence and tell his parents that he knew about Baekhyun's presence, there were still many questions he wanted to get answered. He would tell them but not now, it was still too soon for that.

Chanyeol spent the night at the hospital, never leaving Baekhyun's side. He carefully watched whenever a nurse entered the room to check up on the boy. During the early morning, Baekhyun then woke up. Stirring a little, he let out a soft groan before he blinked open his eyes.

"Hey," Yeol greeted him, gently stroking his cheek. "How are you?"

"My back h-hurts."

"Two of your ribs are broken," Chanyeol said. "The doctor said it'll take a while until they're healed. How did it happen?"

"I fell onto the coffee table," Baekhyun's voice was quiet and slightly raspy. "I walked backwards and stumbled over it."

"So it wasn't her?"

"No."

"But she was there, right?"

For a while Baekhyun kept quiet, only looked at Chanyeol. "S-she said that you wouldn't care about me. She said you wouldn't even notice if I'd be dead."

"What?" Chanyeol gasped. "That's bullshit."

"Did you care about me before you knew I'm here?"

"Of course I did," Yeol said. "It's true I didn't ask how you've been on daily basis and hell, yeah I should've come to Japan to visit you but of course I cared. You're a part of my life, you've always been and you'll always be," when a couple of tears started to roll down Baekhyun's cheeks, Chanyeol leaned forwards, resting his forehead against the younger's. "I love you, Baekhyun.  I've always loved you," he chuckle escaped him. "Maybe it was a different kind of love a few weeks ago but believe me when I say that I've always loved you."

Despite his still running tears, Baekhyun's lips curled into a smile. "I love you, too."

Chanyeol left Baekhyun shortly after the boy had his breakfast. At home he was greeted by silence, he didn't even bump into one of the maids. He was tired, exhausted from the sleepless night at the hospital but after a quick shower, Chanyeol reached for his laptop instead of going to bed. Sleep could wait, his little brother was more important at the moment.

After a couple of hours surfing, making phone calls and appointments, Chanyeol was finally able to get some sleep. Though it didn't last for long. The loud crashing sound of something breaking, pulled him out of his slumber. He sat up, frowning when the voice of his mother was heard. She must've found out about Baekhyun's absence.

Soft-footed, the young man made his way down the stairs, hiding against the wall of the living room, where his parents and a maid were in. "He can't be gone," he heard his mother  grumbling. "This is impossible."

"Well, as you can see it's not," his father said in a dry voice. "He's gone and that's shit."

"M-maybe we should call the police," the maid suggested.

"We will not call the police!"

"But didn't you say that he fell and hurt himself. Maybe he's badly injured and needs help."

"We wo-" "She's right," Mr. Park cut his wife off. "What if someone else finds him? If the local press will find out, this will end bad for us. Think about the company, think about our name."

"Oh yeah, just think about the company," Chanyeol mimicked his father's face and stepped out of his hiding place. "It would be shame if the media and the public find out about our younger son. They'll asked: 'Why did we never see him before?' 'Why did you hide him all the time?' 'And why didn't Chanyeol know about his brother being back from Japan after all this years?'"

"C-chanyeol," the name left Mrs. Park as a gasp. "You know?"

"What do I know?" Chanyeol asked. "That Baekhyun is here since last summer? That he's suffering from asthma and cardiac arrest? That he almost died because of an attack? Or that you abuse your own child? That you treat him like a slave and beat him up whenever you feel like to?"

"I don't abuse him! If that's what he tells you, he's lying."

"Don't even try it. I've seen you," Yeol said, taking a step towards his mother. "You've hit him because he dropped a fucking vase. It was back then when we had the party, remember?" He could see his mother gulping. "Why? Why do you do that? What has he done to deserve this?"

"He's there," his mother screamed. "I never wanted to have him."

Chanyeol was shocked to hear that but tried not to show it. "Then why didn't you abort, huh? It would've been easier for all of us."

His mother laughed out. "I wanted to," she said. "When I found out it was almost too late for an abortion. But I did it, I got an appointment for it. But then you found out. Overly excited over the baby in my belly, you ran around the house, telling everyone you'd become a big brother. Congratulations son, you've saved his life."

Shaking his head, Chanyeol sighed. "I don't get it," he said. "He's your child. How can you not want and love your own child?"

"Okay, time for me to step in here," suddenly Mr. Park said. "Well, I can't speak for your mother but I simply don't love him because he's not mine."

"He-what?" Yeol's eyes widened. "He's not your son?"

"Yes," the man said, sighing afterwards. "Your mother always had this bad habit of drinking after we had a fight. I guess that one night it was a bit too much alcohol."

"That doesn’t matter right now!"

"Oh, I think it does," he said. "You see, Chanyeol, I've never been fond of your 'little brother' but I'm no demon either. I offered your mother to take responsibility for him, even though he's not my own flesh and blood but she didn't want to. Instead she sent him away. So, if you want to be mad at someone, please be mad at her."

"Does he know?"

"As far as I know, no."

Chanyeol glanced at his mother. "I can't believe it," he said. "After all this years, I have to find out that my brother had to suffer like this only because you decided to fuck with another man? Wow, this is," he laughed out. "I don't know what to say. I prepared myself for crazy answers and explanations but this is sick."

"Chanyeol, wait," his mother called after him when he was about to leave. "Where is he?"

Chanyeol turned back, looking at his parents. "Why do you care? You don't have to care anymore. He's away from here and that's all that matters."

"But h-" "Don't worry," Yeol cut her off. "Nobody will find out about him. Your precious name won't be stained," he said.

"What about you?"

"I don't know," the young man said, shrugging. "I'm okay with putting on a show whenever we have to play the perfect family, so I'll leave it to you. You either can take the offer to pay me off, I don't care to be honest. I'll send some people to get mine and Baek's stuff, until then you have time to decide."

It took Chanyeol a while to fully realize what just had happened. The truth was strange and it made him angry. Never in a thousand years he would've thought that this was the reason behind his parents weird behavior. Poor Baekhyun.

The young business man left his family house with a packed bag and his laptop tucked under his arm. He checked into a hotel close to the hospital Baekhyun lay in and went there right after it. Baekhyun cried his eyes out when he told him the truth his parents just revealed.

"You know, it also has it's good points," Chanyeol said, brushing away a strand of hair that had fallen into the younger's face. "You're finally free, never have to go back there. We can be together from now on and we now know why you're not as tall as I am."

"Yet, it still doesn't change a thing," Baek said, knowing what Chanyeol was referring to when he joked why Baek wasn't as tall as him. They may didn't have the same father but having the same mother still made them biological brothers.

"I know, this is something we can't change but everything else will change and I promise you, it'll all change to your like."

 

 

 

 

 

 

♥

 

 

 

 

 

Many things changed and Chanyeol kept his promise when he said that all changes would be to Baekhyun's like. After Baekhyun was released from the hospital, the two young men moved to a small house in a quiet neighborhood.

Baekhyun loved everything about his new home; from the adorable white fence that surrounded the front yard, to the big flower beds in the garden. And best, of course, was that he had Chanyeol going to bed with him every night.

With a little effort and a small lie Chanyeol got Baekhyun a place in a private school close to their home. It took Baekhyun less than a week to make new friends and catch up with the teaching material. He was happy and his new life with Chanyeol was close to perfect.

"I think something's missing."

"Yeah?" Baek asked and stood up from the ground. He looked down at the flowers he just had plant. "Don't you like it?"

"I do," Yeol said. "But I think something's missing."

Tilting his head, Baekhyun looked around the garden. He looked over to the bench under the tree and over to the bird house Chanyeol had built up. "I don't think there is something missing," he then said.

"Ah, I now think what's missing," Chanyeol suddenly said and turned away. "Wait here."

Baekhyun did what he was told and watched as the tall man left the garden through the wooden gate. Still not knowing what was missing, he waited for Chanyeol to come back and let out a loud squeal when Yeol came around the corner with a fluffy little dog in his arms. "Oh my god," hopping towards his brother and the puppy, he squealed again. "It's so cute."

"He's yours, if you want to have him."

"I want! Of course I want!" Almost crying Baekhyun took the puppy into his arms.

"I thought the garden would look better with a puppy running around," Yeol smiled and stroke the corgi puppy over the head.

"When did you get him?"

"I picked him up after work. I passed this pet shop a few days ago and saw an ad that someone sells corgi puppies. I remembered that you really like them and so I thought it would make you happy to have one. He was the last one."

"Thank you," Baek squeaked and pressed a wet kiss to the taller's cheek. "Does he have a name?"

Chanyeol hummed. "Yeah, the lady there called him Mongryong but you can give him another name if you want to."

"No," Baek said, cuddling the little dog. "I like Mongryong. Welcome to our family, Mongryongie."

The puppy let out a cute bark and licked Baekhyun across the chin.

"Do we want to take him for a walk?" Chanyeol asked. "I've got his leash in the car."

"Yes!"

Halfway down the street, the boys and their little companion were spotted by one of their neighbors. Waving at them, the lady from the house next to theirs, crossed the street. "Oh what a cute little guy. Is he yours?"

"He is," Baekhyun beamed, bending down to pick the puppy up. "His name is Mongryong."

"Aw, he's so adorable," the lady cooed as she patted the dog's head. "When did you get him?"

"Today," Baekhyun smiled and glanced at Chanyeol. "He was a surprise."

"Ah, sometimes I wish to be in love like that again," the woman joked, causing the boy's to laugh. "To be honest, the first time I saw you, I thought you'd be brothers," Baekhyun tensed as the word slipped past her lips. "But I guess that was only because I wasn't used to your age difference. I hope you're not angry at me for saying it like this."

"Of course not," Chanyeol smiled at her. "It's normal for people to react like this."

"Strange isn't it," she laughed. "It's just a stupid number after all."

"It is," Yeol nodded. "Well, excuse us now," he then said and reached for Baekhyun's hand. "Our new family member still has to do his business."

"Oh, oh, of course. Go ahead," the neighbour smiled and waved after the two young men.

"I'm sorry," Baek mumbled when they were far away enough for her to hear. "I didn't mean to."

Smiling down at the younger, Chanyeol tightened his grip around his hand. "It's okay," he said and leaned down to brush his lips against Baekhyun's temple. "Just remember," he began, waiting for Baek to complete the sentence.

The boy smiled at him, leaning into the gentle kiss. "They'll never know."

 


End file.
